


Стазис

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Dead Space, Star Trek XI
Genre: AU! ST XI, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Strong Language, jerk!Kirk, possible minor character death, Кирк разговаривает и думает курсивом, оригинальные и измененные игровые реплики
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк стал капитаном, но не "Энтерпрайза". У него есть экипаж, но значительно меньше 428-ми человек. Возложенная на Джима и его команду миссия заключается в доставке буров на космический горнодобывающий корабль "Ишимура"...<br/>А может быть, на самом деле все совсем не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Команда

Так обычно и бывает. Ну точно.

Конструкция даже отдаленно не напоминает космический корабль. Приличный космический корабль. Разве что допотопное устройство – вакуумную закрывалку для консервов. На самом деле, Джим уже видел это чудо космолетостроения, когда приходил три дня назад. Был то ли понедельник, то ли среда; служащие верфи составляли заключение о пригодности машины к вылету, присутствовала целая куча незнакомых важных рож, еще, вроде, был его… их… в общем, механик, но он своего – их – механика никогда в глаза не видел, он вообще никого не видел, так что только предполагает. Джим краем глаза заметил, что рядом ошивался какой-то чудной тип, и подумал, что, с его-то везучестью, этот тип – точно к нему в команду. Так вот, тогда все ходили, трясли бумагами, несли чушь, ставили печати там и сям, Джим все думал, когда же и ему на лоб пришлепают синее «звездная дата последнего ТО ____ К полету готов». У него, у Джима, с ТО все хорошо, ему бы еще трицепсы подкачать, а так-то все забубенно. А вот что со ржавым корытом, нареченным ему в законные космические корабли, – он не уверен. Ну да черт с ним. Важные рожи поставили печати, значит, как-нибудь взлетит, а там уж он все разрулит, у него такая суперспособность – вляпываться в дерьмо и разруливать.

Вообще странно, что Джиму не дали до вылета познакомиться с командой; ему кажется, нехорошо это как-то. Нужно же воспитывать командный дух: собраться всем вместе, прошвырнуться по культурным местам. Он только на прошлой неделе открыл для себя новое питейное заведение, там приличненький алкоголь, большегрудые цацы танцуют стрипдэнс (это завлекалочка для мальчиков), подтянутые сексуальные официанты разносят напитки (а это уже для девочек). Вот туда можно было бы всех сводить, залиться по самую макушку, познакомиться поближе и всякое такое – но нет, почему-то нет, «Не положено» и еще что-то там «Не по уставу…», но что этим уставом полагается, Джим не понял, он слишком старался быть обаятельным, чтобы к его словам все-таки прислушались. Ну, нет так нет. Теперь вот он стоит тут, на холоде, обозревает, так сказать, панораму, и повторяет про себя как мантру: _хотьбыбылидевушкихотьбыбылидевушки_. Ну, хоть одна-то должна быть, для поддержания космического равновесия? Но он знает Звездный флот, это просто чертов фестиваль братвюрста. Джим морщится.

Вылет у них с минуты на минуту, отдельные члены его экипажа неловко топчутся у входа в звездолет, как первокурсники на дискотеке. В одном не без труда опознается тот парень, что приходил на составление заключения – _бортмеханик_ , диагностирует Джим. Другого типа, не желающего подниматься на корабль, он видит впервые; тот выглядит кисло, настроен мизантропически, несет какую-то чушь про лишай и длину ромуланского солитера, и, видимо, не смолит лишь потому, что один не потушенный окурок может превратить верфь в гребаный китайский фейерверк. _Доктор_ , ухмыляется Джим, разглядывая мешки под глазами служителя панацеи, _у нас приверженец прогрессивных методов – уважает алкоголь в качестве профилактического средства_. Он уже думает, что нужно этим несчастным скомандовать, мол, проходите, не стесняйтесь, у нас полугодовое пати внутри, а потом бы неплохо связаться с диспетчером, когда видит ее. Она – вся такая секси-шоколадка. Глаза блестят, волосы струятся. Ну вот, отлично, уже что-то. Жаль, она с собой какую-нибудь блондиночку с молочной кожей не привела, можно было бы устроить «кофе с двойными сливками», им лететь долго, так долго, что с ума сойти можно.

Поднимаясь на борт своего корыта, Джим думает, что в мечтах-то оно все, конечно, проще. Хотелось бы ему капитанствовать на «Энтерпрайзе», там и кресло помягче, и мостик побольше, и четыреста двадцать восемь человек на борту… Но нет. На «Энтерпрайз» поднимаются сыновья послов, министров и все прочие, кому с детства жопу кредитами подтирали, а он, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, всего лишь сын героя и двенадцать-минут-капитана Джорджа Кирка, закончил академию за три года при минимальной длительности курсов в четыре, и потом еще немножко отличился. Для таких, как он, у Звездного Флота, монополиста межпланетных перелетов, только грузовые корабли класса «Гемма-2» с отваливающейся обшивкой и высокоинтеллектуальные миссии вроде доставки буров на дрейфующие в космосе горнодобывающие станции по заказу мегакорпораций вроде C.E.C. А ничего. Он привык.

Проводить его зачем-то приходит Пайк. Джим раньше служил у него на корабле − недолго, правда. Классное было время. Ну, поначалу. Потом стихийно образовалась какая-то заварушка, но Джим все разрулил, у него же талант! В чем там было дело, и как с ним удалось разобраться, он, правда, не помнит, потому что пришел в себя только на Земле, в премиленькой больничке, где все без исключения медсестры строили ему глазки. Потом, когда Джим уже оклемался и смог ходить, не держась за стены, его пригласили на церемонию награждения и в присутствии целого зала высоколобых и донельзя довольных собой офицеров повысили до капитана, а Пайка сделали адмиралом. А что, он хороший мужик, достоин – чего про остальных адмиралов не скажешь.

Пайк является с каким-то типом. Джим смотрит на его синюю форму, на лицо, на синюю форму, на уши, на синюю форму и складывает два и два. Пайк озвучивает его мысли: вот, твой старпом, люби и жалуй, сдувай пылинки. Старпом рассматривает Джима без всякого интереса, он, видимо, ничего скучнее Джима в жизни не видел, у него куча работы, взлет на носу, а тут вон – какой-то Джим. То есть, капитан Кирк, конечно. «Капитан Кирк» звучит представительней. Старпома замечает секси-шоколадка, они важно беседуют, только что церемониальные поклоны друг другу не отвешивают: «− Лейтенант Ухура. – Коммандер Спок, рада вас видеть». О, список людей, которым не интересен Джим, начинает пополняться. И чем он им не нравится, он же такой милый улыбашка?.. Пайк тоже считает его милым, и рассказывает какую-то дурацкую шутку времен джимовой службы на его корабле, по-отечески всех наставляет и удаляется. Джим вздыхает, но вздох заглушает ожившая система коммуникации. Диспетчерская проснулась.

Все занимают свои места. Секси-шоколадка, значит, связистка. Навигацией занимаются двое странных парней: один японец, другой русский. Первый говорит чисто, второй словно сбежал из дурацкого комедийного шоу, после которого головизор два месяца обходишь стороной. Механик и мрачный доктор ушли в свое подполье. Джим поворачивает голову в сторону старпома, долго смотрит на его дурацкую прическу (челка? серьезно?) и думает, _зря они этого с собой не забрали_. Старпом тоже оборачивается, его взгляд как бы говорит: «А ты еще скучнее, чем я думал, Джек, или как тебя там».  
Им дают добро на взлет. Ну, понеслась.

*** *** ***

Взлет проходит не так удачно, как хотелось бы. То есть, конечно, все живы, груз цел, они по-прежнему куда-то летят, и это несомненный успех, но что-то подсказывает Джиму, что даже всякие древности вроде закрывалок для консервов «Гемма-2» (все нормальные люди уже летают на «Геммах-5», но это совсем ничего не значит) не должны издавать такие звуки при выходе из атмосферы. Когда корабль стабилизируется, на мостик поднимается доктор. У него лицо землистого оттенка, и ему самому бы не помешала медицинская помощь. Он, оказывается, пришел осведомиться, выживут ли они. Джим, усмехаясь, говорит, что да, определенно, он же молодчинка, у него даже электровеник с вакуумной насадкой, и тот полетит. Старпом поднимает одну бровь – это очень забавно, честно, потому что брови у него прямые и расположены под таким углом, будто он одновременно хмурится и недоумевает. Занятные брови, в общем. Джим смотрит на брови эти и думает, _сейчас старпом что-нибудь скажет, точно скажет, по нему же видно!_

И действительно, говорит:

− Вероятность того, что электровеник полетит без приложения физического воздействия извне составляет ноль целых три десятитысячных процента.

Джим моргает. Да он чертов прорицатель!

Доктор фыркает. Два брата-акробата, как мысленно нарекает Джим японско-русскую коалицию у себя на борту, многозначительно переглядываются.

− Нужно установить график дежурства, − сообщает русский. Он невозможно кудрявый и выглядит так, что в уважающем себя месте бухло ему явно не продадут. Мелкий он еще для бухла.

_Зачем нам график дежурства_ , удивляется Джим, _маршрут выверен и отлажен, идем на автопилоте, у нас тут не «Энтерпрайз», знаете ли, чтобы кто-то постоянно мониторил экраны, нас всего семеро, если что-то пойдет не так, система оповещения взвоет – только глухой не услышит_. В общем, гора аргументов по их души, и вообще непонятно, зачем тут офицеры флота, буры бы и сами как-то долетели.

− Система беспилотного управления страдает погрешностью, капитан, − это уже японец. Говорит безмятежно, будто ромашки собирает на бескрайних равнинах Новой, мать ее, Зеландии. – Зависает иногда.

_То есть как зависает_ , роняет челюсть Джим, _то есть как падд, который нужно перепрошить, берет и зависает, так, что ли? А почему в отчетах ничего нет? А почему сраная «Гемма» прошла комиссию? А почему мы тогда, нахрен, в открытом космосе?_

− Техническое обслуживание не решило проблему. Перепрошивка выполнялась пятнадцать раз, начиная с момента сборки. Погрешность не критическая. К тому же, коммандер перепрограммировал систему в прошлый полет, стало лучше, реально! – русский тоже настроен оптимистически.

_Так_ , выводит из имеющихся у него фактов Джим, _эти двое уже летали в корыте, и старпом летал. А доктор такой зеленый, будто ни на чем никогда и не летал вовсе. Таблеточку бы он съел, что ли…_

Они составляют график дежурства, и даже организуют три смены, как это обычно бывает на больших кораблях. Первыми на вахту заступают скучающий старпом и японец Сулу, остальные разбредаются кто куда. Джим пожимает плечами и тоже покидает мостик. На корабельных часах 0500, глаза слипаются, в голове крутятся несерьезные, но прилипчивые мыслишки о невыразительном лице старпома, сладких ножках связистки и бортовом компьютере, который имеет преступную склонность _зависать_.

_Ничего, детка, мы поладим_ , думает Джим, поглаживая рукой стену старушки «Геммы», _ты только не очень тормози, пожалуйста_.

*** *** ***

На знакомство с кораблем уходит до обидного мало времени; исследовать тут нечего. У Джима есть каюта размером со среднестатистический раздвижной шкаф, в каюте – койка и ниша для хранения личного имущества. Типовая обстановка наводит на мысли о больнице. На этом корабле всего десять кают, каждая – абсолютная копия предыдущей. Джим также посещает пищеблок. Тут тоже ничего интересного: столы, стулья, два репликатора. Тот, в котором расширенное меню, видимо, сломан: все, что бы он ни приготовил, обладает странноватым горько-пресным привкусом. Озадаченный Джим делает три порции кофе, чай и, отчаявшись, сэндвич. Горчит все, включая последний. Джим думает, что сломанный репликатор – это, нахрен, именно то, чего следовало ожидать после их впечатляющего старта. Второй репликатор старого образца, и делает только комплексные обеды в достаточно ограниченном ассортименте. Эпическое дерьмо, говорит себе Джим мысленно и спускается на нижнюю палубу.

Проходя мимо крохотной транспортаторной с кабиной на одну персону, больше напоминающей сортир с прозрачными стенками, он мысленно дает себе зарок никогда даже не переступать порог этого места. Если судить по состоянию прочей техники, при попытке телепортироваться его разорвет на атомы и разметает по галактике. Спасибо, но нет, он будет высаживаться по старинке. За транспортаторной ютится медотсек, а все остальное место занимают машинное и грузовое отделения. Джим заходит к мрачному доктору. Тот уже не такой зеленый, но веселее от этого не стал.

− Что, капитан, пришел сказать лично, что вентиляция отказала или отвалился двигатель? – отвлекается мрачный доктор от падда.

_Лучше бы отвалился двигатель_ , вздыхает Джим, _это гуманней, чем полгода пить мерзостный горький кофе или не пить его вообще, ему бы, может, помог коньяк, но если настроить эту тумбу-юмбу на его репликацию, он тоже получится мерзостный и горький, доктор, а у вас есть коньяк?_

− У меня есть вакцина от грианской лихорадки, − говорит мрачный доктор, и это звучало бы доверительно, если бы не его угрюмость, − таблетки для обеззараживания воды и огромные долги после развода. Еще есть неприкосновенный запас «Джека Дэниэлса», но он пойдет в расход, когда тут все начнет взрываться.

_Клево_ , будет чем это дело отпраздновать, улыбается Джим и сообщает, что он, собственно, Джим, будто кто-то не знает. Мрачный доктор кивает:

− МакКой, Леонард МакКой, − словно он чертов Джеймс Бонд, или как там звали того типа из старых двухмерных фильмов.

Они обмениваются рукопожатием.

Следующие два-три часа проходят незаметно за беседой о бракоразводных процессах, женщинах, бухле, невыносимых женщинах, стрип-клубах, где можно оформить орионку в увольнение на ночь, истеричных женщинах, космических кораблях – Джим и глазом не успевает моргнуть, как понимает, что они уже отдалились от любой из этих тем и обсуждают его старпома. Не понимает только, какого черта. Наверно, на мысли о первом офицере Джима наводит синяя форма бортового врача, но, в общем, уже довольно скоро выглядит так, будто он, маленький и растерянный капитан, пришел пожаловаться большому угрюмому дяде с гипошприцом, что его обижает жуткий коммандер со стрижкой, оскорбляющей джимово чувство прекрасного.

− Остроухий ублюдок у нас вулканец, − говорит МакКой так, словно это должно что-то объяснить. – Вулканцам, знаешь ли, свойственны остроухость и ублюдочность. Последняя, кстати, у них называется логикой.

Джим мысленно перелопачивает свои не слишком обширные познания в ксенобиологии и так же мысленно хлопает себя по лбу. Уши, да! Ну конечно, эта заноза в заднице с Вулкана. Все, что Джиму известно об этой планете: 1) она мирная 2) там жарко 3) там очень жарко 4) на максимальном варпе путь от Земли дотуда занимает шесть часов. Не особенно великие познания, но так уж вышло, что все экзамены Джим сдавал скорее благодаря беспрецедентной удаче, чем путем зазубривания терабайтов неактуальной информации.

_Так, ладно_ , после секундной, почти незаметной заминки он переводит тему, _а кто эта шоколадная девочка?_

− Девочка? – МакКой вытаращивается на него так, будто Джим – один из чудовищных ликов абстинентного синдрома, и у него щупальца вместо рук. – Ты говоришь про Ухуру? _Лейтенанта_ Ухуру?

Джим никогда не был особенно хорош в запоминании имен, но да, кажется, старпом именно так к ней и обратился перед взлетом.

− Она тебе не по зубам, парень, − поджимает губы судовой врач. – Даже не пробуй подбивать к ней клинья − ничего тебе не перепадет, кроме изрядной дозы презрения. Но если ты любитель такого, то давай, вперед.

_Это ты делишься печальным опытом_ , подкалывает его Джим, _я так понимаю? Если да, то твой подкат не прокатил потому, что ты слишком хмурый. А я – милашка_. Он широко распахивает глаза и хлопает ресницами так, словно только что услышал что-то восхитительное и волнующее.

МакКой кривится и фыркает:

− Срань господня! Немедленно избавь меня от этого зрелища, иначе я ослепну.

_Это потому, что я блестящий и неотразимый_ , ухмыляется Джим. О да, он действительно такой.

Мрачный доктор медленно качает головой.

− Нет. Это потому, что ты – мудак, капитан Кирк.

*** *** ***

После завершения _ужасающей_ и _нескончаемой_ восьмичасовой вахты Джим чувствует себя трахнутым в мозг. Его сбитые биоритмы сходят с ума: все время, пока он сидел за мониторами, его клонило в сон, временами он даже ронял голову на грудь, отключаясь ненадолго, но стоило только выбраться из кресла, с трудом передвигая затекшие ноги, как его прошибла иррациональная и какая-то нездоровая бодрость. Теперь и не заснешь так просто.

Хуже сбрендивших внутренних часов только его напарник по дежурству. Этот русский на самом деле какое-то безумное адское порождение. Его неправильное произношение кажется забавным только первые полчаса, но и это не самое страшное. Его невозможно заткнуть! Джим не против поговорить, совсем не против, но не когда ему невыносимо хочется спать – и когда он совершенно не в силах постигнуть тему разговора. Русский говорит о тысяче вещей разом, и ни одна из них не интересна Джиму, что особенно удручает.  
Так что, покинув мостик, Джим первым делом отправляется на поиски старпома, стоически игнорируя гудение в голове и настойчивое желание что-нибудь пожевать.

Джим успевает оббежать обе палубы, там и не вспомнив о коммуникаторе, когда натыкается на первого офицера, открывающего дверь в свою каюту.  
 _Спок, Спок, я так рад тебя видеть, сто лет тебя ищу_ , выпаливает Джим, и в данный момент это чистейшая правда, потому что он хочет поскорее закончить с одним незначительным делом и отправиться в столовую, к неудобным стульям и синтетическим типовым обедам.

− Это совершенно иррациональное замечание, так как мы, совершенно очевидно, виделись восемь целых пятнадцать сотых часов назад, когда вы пришли принять вахту, − сообщает старпом.

_Ну да, конечно, в общем, без разницы_ , говорит Джим, стараясь не раздражаться, но эта манера речи первого помощника одновременно смешит и бесит его, и ему ужасно хочется сделать что-то такое, после чего тот начнет говорить _как все_.

− Вы что-то хотели, капитан? – подталкивает его старпом, так очевидно желающий миновать наконец порог своей каюты и отделаться от Джима.

_Необходимо изменить расписание_ , заявляет Джим, _я не смогу еще раз провести восемь часов в компании этого чокнутого русского, потому что он чокнутый! И ему семнадцать лет! Спок, ты знаешь, что ему семнадцать лет? И что его мама преподает литературу в младших классах, и что его отец механик, а бабушка живет в Сибири, и он летает к ней каждые каникулы, и что когда умерла его собака, он плакал целую неделю?.. А я знаю, но, черт возьми, я не хочу это знать, я и так узнал сегодня слишком много нового, а после рассказа про собаку я точно не засну, потому что я люблю собак, и мне ее, знаешь ли, жалко!_

Он не собирался все вот так выплескивать на собеседника, особенно на этого, который смотрит на него с выражением «я превосхожу тебя интеллектом, ростом, и мой член длиннее твоего», просто у него, похоже, по-настоящему много накипело.

− Я осведомлен о возрасте энсина Чехова, однако не считаю, что подробности его личной жизни являются моей компетенцией, − сообщает Спок прохладно, как и всегда, но Джиму в его словах мерещится укор, будто это он, любопытный засранец, вытянул из чертова русского всю историю его жизни. − Относительно изменений в расписании, требуется некоторое уточнение − вас не устраивают профессиональные качества энсина Чехова, или имеются другие причины для перестановок?

_Мне будет удобнее работать в альфа-смену_ , бурчит Джим, _доведи до сведения Сулу, что его переводят в бета-смену._

− Есть, капитан, − отзывается старпом, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и удалиться.

_Ну вот, отлично, я спасся от рассказов про родственников, волнующий первый поцелуй и прочую дребедень_ , думает преисполненный облегчения Джим, шагая в столовую. Наплыв бодрости несколько схлынул – его голова вновь тяжелеет, движения становятся неловкими, но он, черт возьми, слишком хочет есть, чтобы вот так все бросить и лечь спать. В столовой пусто и тихо, только шелестит вентиляция, Джим выбирает на пульте управления репликатором стандартный обед 15b, отличающийся от 15a наличием кофе вместо чая, и его запоздало осеняет. Альфа-смена. Теперь он _будет обязан_ проводить со Споком и этим его необоснованным тихим презрением по восемь часов в день в одном помещении – в смысле, за исключением того, что они в принципе законсервированы вместе на этой посудине.

_Оу._

*** *** ***

_Раз «Ю-Эс-Эс Энтерпрайз» − два «Ю-Эс-Эс Энтерпрайз» − три «Ю-Эс-Эс Энтерпрайз»…_

Джим с неудовольствием отмечает, что он не может заснуть. У него никогда не было проблем со сном, ни на Земле, ни в космосе. Он всегда страшно гордился своим выдающимся умением вырубаться где и когда угодно, в любой обстановке и позе, но, похоже, уже почти час он не может заставить свой беспокойный мозг хоть чуть-чуть притормозить.

Его немного раздражает, что в каюте не пахнет ничем. Воздух выбешивающе стерилен. Джим поворачивает голову, утыкается носом в подушку и с надеждой нюхает ее. Ничего.

У подушки анатомическая форма, призванная поддерживать шейный отдел его позвоночника в оптимальном, мать его, положении. Кроме того, она изготовлена из вспененного полимерного материала с эффектом памяти, и это звучит охренеть как круто, но также означает, что, если засунуть ее под живот, как он иногда делает во сне, она покорно запомнит рельеф его брюшных мышц. Ужасно полезное для подушки качество!

Джим выпутывается из термоодеяла и тянется за паддом, заходит в меню − «внутренняя коммуникация», «контакты» − и долго переводит взгляд с одного имени на другое. Он мог бы написать мрачному доктору, потому что он, в сущности, неплохой мужик, или Ухуре, потому что, она, ну, девушка, и будет логично, если он ей напишет. Вдруг ей сейчас тоже грустно и одиноко в своей постельке? Но, как бы там ни было, этот день слишком вымотал Джима, и он не может придумать, с чего начать разговор, хотя у него обычно это не вызывает у него сложностей. Он откладывает падд и просто смотрит в темный потолок. Ему не нравится, что в каютах нет иллюминаторов, это выглядит как-то неправильно; где-то там, за толстыми металлическими бортами «Геммы» огромный мир, а они проплывают мимо него практически вслепую.

Джим вспоминает, как в детстве не мог заснуть. Тогда он просто лежал и смотрел в окно, на небо и едва различимые звезды. Джим кутается в одеяло, подворачивает его под ступни – ему почему-то холодно, хотя, вроде, не должно быть, − и в некой иронической печали ловит себя на том, что ему хочется домой, хотя лучше бы не вдаваться в подробности, где этот самый дом, потому что ему и у матери, и в общежитии академии, и в собственной жалкой квартирке всегда хотелось «домой». Просто накатывает иногда ностальгия, детская такая тоска по чему-то теплому и милому, как стакан молока перед сном, ложится на грудь – и не продохнешь. А ведь он взрослый мужик, капитан Звездного флота, и все равно в голове какие-то сопли. Ну, не то, чтобы Джим там этого стесняется. По его мнению, это даже немного _очаровательно_ , что он способен быть таким трепетным иногда. Типа, необычная грань его личности…

…но всем плевать на его личность.

Быть капитаном на этой «Гемме» и вполовину не так интересно, как он думал.  
Джим недовольно кривится, переворачивается на другой бок и предпринимает еще одну попытку уснуть, на этот раз – успешную.

*** *** ***

− Сессия созвана для разрешения тревожной ситуации. Джеймс Т. Кирк, шаг вперед.

В огромной, напоминающей амфитеатр аудитории его имя прозвучало как-то чужеродно, словно обращались не к нему. Он поднялся, чувствуя звенящее напряжение в ногах, и стал спускаться по лестнице вниз, к одной из кафедр, стоящих напротив стола Совета. Он чувствовал, что все взгляды прикованы к нему, но не ощущал обычного прилива самовлюбленного торжества. Его бы больше устроило, если бы разбирательство происходило за закрытыми дверями, а не в присутствии всей академии.

− Кадет Кирк, у нас появились доказательства, подтверждающие факт нарушения вами этического кодекса поведения, а именно положения 1.7 Устава Звездного флота. Желаете что-нибудь сказать, прежде чем мы начнем?

Он смотрел на них. Совет. Высшие офицерские чины, такие одинаковые в своих графитово-серых кителях. На каждом из лиц, обращенных к нему, лежал отпечаток ленивого неодобрения. Это всего лишь формальность.

Ему хотелось закончить это как можно скорее, на кончике языка вертелось что-то вроде «Просто назовите предполагаемое наказание, и разойдемся уже», но он сдержал себя. Может, единственный раз в жизни.

− Да. У меня есть право встретиться с моим обвинителем, − он не думал, что ему удастся переубедить его, просто хотел посмотреть в лицо тому ублюдку, которому шило в заднице помешало проигнорировать тот факт, что он воспользовался незначительной помощью маленькой встраиваемой подпрограммки. В его поступке не было ничего криминального; в конце концов, давно пора кому-то сделать это и закончить с эпохой несдаваемого теста Кобаяши Мару.

Адмирал Комак направил взгляд в другую половину зала, он обернулся − проследить, куда тот смотрит, и увидел, как некто беззвучно поднялся и одернул черный преподавательский китель, сохраняя на лице выражение одновременно отсутствующее и исполненное негодования. Это, несомненно, был…

*** *** ***

_…старпом_ , думает Джим, распахивая глаза. Проверяет время. Он проспал всего полтора часа. Голова трещит, во рту сухо, на языке ощущается странный привкус.

_Че за хрень, мать вашу, как я это ненавижу, блядь_ , бормочет он, нашаривая в темноте форменные брюки. Что-то ему подсказывает, никто из экипажа не будет в восторге, если он начнет бродить по кораблю в одних боксерах.

Кое-как одевшись, он вываливается в коридор и тащится в столовую. Ему нужна вода, или кофе, или хороший удар по морде, который наконец его вырубит. Сон теряет детализацию, размывается, но Джим по-прежнему помнит его суть. Слушание о сдаче теста Кобаяши-долбанного-Мару. Да, Джим действительно был первым, кто выдержал это испытание, и он на самом деле немного облегчил себе задачу, перепрограммировав симулятор. Но никто не раскусил его. Никакого слушания не было.

Странно, что, спустя столько времени, его совесть решила обратиться к этому инциденту, использовав в качестве морализующего элемента фигуру чертова старпома. Спок, конечно, не самый веселый персонаж во всем Звездном флоте, но до роли джимова персонального кошмара ему еще расти и расти.

Джим реплицирует себе стакан воды и залпом выпивает ее, несмотря на то, что ему настойчиво кажется, будто она горчит и пахнет химией. Во рту уже не так мерзко; ощущение, что он наглотался песка, пропадает. Джим трет опухшее лицо и идет поискать, есть ли кто не спящий. В рекреационном отсеке ему на глаза попадается диван; он думает, что, пожалуй, нужно немного посидеть, прежде чем двигать дальше, потому что ему страшно необходимо посидеть, он умрет, если срочно не опустит свою задницу на этот диван. Система рециркуляции воздуха издает ровный, едва различимый звук, такое нежное «ш-ш-ш», и Джим почему-то думает про Айову, пыль, летающую над дорогами, и бициклы с регулируемой подвеской. Он закрывает глаза на секунду – _сейчас я встану и пойду к себе, наверно, нужно еще поспать, что за дерьмо, так хочется спать_ – и отключается.

*** *** ***

− Как ты думаешь, Капитан Пухлые Губки еще жив?

− Кто знает. Как-то он не тянет на кэптина, да?

− Да ты что. Его специально отбирали из сотни других по внешним… хм… данным. Это чтобы, в случае нападения клингонов, мы могли просто отправить им его в шаттле с кляпом во рту и запиской «Это наше мирное подношение. Пользуйтесь, и всяческих вам благ». Капитан должен защищать свой экипаж!

− Вчера я рассказал ему историю про Рекса. По-моему, она его очень тронула.

− И что он сказал?

− «Мистер Чехов, мы на дежурстве, а не в увольнительной. Помолчите уже, в конце концов». Что-то типа того. Ну, может, правда, без «мистера».

Джиму кажется, что он бредит. Это уже не сон, совершенно точно не сон, но он все еще слышит это, и оно неописуемо странно. У него болит все тело, словно вчера он нажрался, ввязался в перебранку с какими-то парнями и его здорово отметелили; левая рука не двигается, игнорируя сигналы мозга, и вообще какая-то неживая… Джим запоздало открывает глаза и обозревает обстановку. Он, скрючившись, лежит на диване в рекреационном отсеке и судорожно ощупывает предплечье, которое отлежал до полной потери чувствительности, а рядом мнется эта безумная русско-японская парочка и _всерьез_ обсуждает возможность отправить его клингонам в качестве рождественского подарка.

Под трибунал паршивцев за несоблюдение субординации и за то, что подняли его в такую рань.

_Сулу_ , рычит он, _и МИСТЕР Чехов, какого, нахрен…_

Его крик души перекрывает ледяной голос:

− Оставьте капитана Кирка в покое. Вам что, нечем заняться?

К ним приближается Ухура. Джим закатывает глаза. Слишком много громко говорящих людей для одного утра. В голове сталкиваются астероиды; он чувствует себя как с похмелья, хотя даже не пил. Обидно.

− Есть, сэр, − представители русско-японской коалиции нагло улыбаются и уходят, беседуя как ни в чем ни бывало.

_О мой сладкий лейтенант, вы спасли меня, не будете ли так любезны разделить со мной стандартный обед номер 23d, он наиболее похож на завтрак_ , Джим решает ковать железо, пока горячо, хотя все, чего он хочет – собрать, наконец, заспанные мозги в кучу.

Ухура окидывает его взглядом, таким же теплым, как, например, жидкий азот, и говорит, пренебрежительно поджимая пухлые губы:

− Коммандер ждет вас на мостике. Альфа-смена началась пятнадцать минут назад.

*** *** ***

_Спок. Спо-ок. Спок, ты меня слышишь?_

− Уверяю, у меня прекрасный слух, и я воспринимаю вашу речь предельно четко. Это все, что вы хотели узнать?

_Спок. Спок, ты игнорируешь меня, потому что я проспал?_

− Мне нет нужды вас игнорировать, капитан. Я всего лишь выполняю свои обязанности.

_Спок, чем я тебя так раздражаю?_

Это похоже на дурацкую игру, и Джим все ждет, когда же станет весело. Веселей не становится.

Старпом медленно поворачивается к нему – Джим догадывается об этом по покалывающему ощущению на щеке. Он кожей чувствует пристальный взгляд.

− Вулканцы не «раздражаются», − говорит Спок абсолютно неэмоционально, и Джим понимает, да, вот сейчас этот конкретный вулканец чертовски раздражен. – Наш народ отвергает подобные проявления чувств.

_Ну да, конечно_ , бубнит Джим, _чего еще не делают вулканцы? Не ходят в туалет? Не мастурбируют?_

Старпом еще минуту сверлит его неотрывным, физически ощутимым взглядом, а потом снова обращает все свое внимание на монитор.

− Обсуждение подобных вопросов во время дежурства противоречит культурным нормам, директивам Звездного флота, и кроме того, крайне нелогично. Ваша недисциплинированность снижает производительность экипажа. Я настойчиво призываю вас более серьезно относиться к обязанностям капитана, − отзывается он несколько отстраненно.

Джим вспоминает, как вчера безуспешно пытался заставить энсина Чехова умолкнуть, и ему становится смешно. «Болтливые напарники: проклятие «Геммы-2», смотрите на всех экранах вашей планеты.

_Но ведь мы движемся на автопилоте_ , возражает он, _мне даже заняться нечем, кроме как наблюдать за тем, чтобы эта хрень не тормозила, и вести бортовой журнал_.

− Ведение бортового журнала – чрезвычайно важная и ответственная часть вашей работы, капитан Кирк, − почему-то «капитан Кирк» в исполнении Спока звучит как оскорбление. Но Джим же не виноват, что его так зовут!

Джим фыркает, выбирает на своем компьютере опцию «видео-ввода», заходит в каталог судового журнала и, краем глаза наблюдая за собой в маленьком окошке, транслирующем видеопоток в процессе записи, вдохновенно несет:

_Звездная дата 2261.137. Я, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, веду прямой репортаж с капитанского мостика. Сегодня у нас в гостях самый нудный старший помощник на свете…_

− Ваше ребячество совершенно неуместно, − изрекает Спок. – Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь Устава. Установление на мостики тишины и рабочей обстановки будет значительным подспорьем деятельности экипажа…

Джим не имеет никакого желания слушать эту нотацию. Его забавляет, как Спок надувает губы, и как выдвигается его челюсть, когда он готовится излить очередной поток наставлений, но на этом все. Джим замолкает и ровно час развлекает себя самостоятельно, наблюдая за трехмерной картой, демонстрирующей движение «Геммы» по заранее проложенному маршруту. Он проверяет основные показатели корабля: скорость движения, распределение мощности между двигателями, уровень энергии в автономных источниках питания. Все в норме. Джим открывает поиск по базам данных и набивает в строку поиска запрос: «Вулкан». Пока компьютер покорно перерывает каталоги, формируя для него список чтения по релевантности, Джим краем глаза изучает старпома. Тот сидит со своим обычным – то есть, никаким – выражением лица и водит пальцами по сенсорному экрану.

Джим говорит себе, _нет, я не буду больше его беспокоить, иначе он меня придушит или съест,_ но внезапно обнаруживает, что уже достал падд, открыл программу-коммуникатор и теперь не может остановиться. А, черт с ним.

>J.T.Kirk: Спок.

Падд Спока сигналит. Тот тянется за ним, упуская из виду Джима и его дьявольски довольное лицо.

>J.T.Kirk: Спок.

Еще один звуковой сигнал. Старпом дергает головой и с вызовом смотрит на Джима, требуя объяснений. Джим отвечает самым невинным из своих взглядов и печатает:

>J.T.Kirk: Тебе не скучно? Или вулканцы не скучают?

Вот теперь он точно достает его просто потому, что может. Джиму хочется добиться реакции. Вразумительной _человеческой_ реакции. Он слегка упускает из виду, что его собеседник принадлежит другой расе.

>S.T.Spock: Я нахожусь на службе. Вопрос некорректен.

>J.T.Kirk: Который? Про тебя или про вулканцев?

>S.T.Spock: Оба. Пожалуйста, не пишите сюда больше, если только важность вашего сообщения не достигнет кода «оранжевый» по стандартной шкале маркировки.

>J.T.Kirk: А что для тебя относится к «оранжевому»?

>S.T.Spock: Частичный отказ одной из систем жизнеобеспечения или временная неисправность одного из щитов.

>J.T.Kirk: Ты достоин звания императора зануд, Спок : /

Старпом демонстративно откладывает падд и утыкается в монитор. Наблюдая за ним, Джим осознает, что теперь его дежурства будут казаться совершенно бесконечными.

Зато вокруг царит тишина, освежающая и великолепная, и он не должен страдать по поводу чужих бабушек и собак.

*** *** ***

_Понимаешь, я не знаю, чем себя занят_ ь, жалуется Джим МакКою, _все какое-то не такое, каким должно быть. Я не создан для этого, понимаешь? Я хочу приключений, летать от планеты к планете, открывать что-то новое. Я хочу, черт возьми, смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека!.. А вместо этого мне нужно просто наблюдать за автопилотом. Я имею право перейти на ручное управление лишь в случае крайней нужды. И ведь даже поясняющей директивы нет, что такое, по их бюрократическим меркам, эта самая «крайняя нужда»..._

− Хреново быть тобой, капитан, − хмыкает МакКой.

_Нельзя ли быть чуточку более внимательным? Я тут перед тобой душу обнажаю_ , притворно обижается Джим.

Бортовой врач обращает на него унылый взгляд:

− Эксгибиционист чертов.

*** *** ***

Джим никогда не думал, что ему может быть одиноко, он вообще не самая трепетная натура, но факт остается фактом – он чувствует себя забытым и всеми покинутым. Этот жуткий корабль неприлично маленький, но чертов экипаж как-то умудряется перемещаться по нему незаметно, и в худшие дни Джиму кажется, что он движется сквозь ледяные пучины космоса в гордом одиночестве. Ну, или вдвоем со Споком, это почти как в одиночестве, только рядом есть тот, кто молчит и неодобрительно на тебя поглядывает.

Джим предпринимает пару попыток ухлестнуть за Ухурой, но в первый раз это заканчивается совсем нелепо (она захлопывает дверь каюты прямо перед его носом, что, в общем, немного невежливо даже в ответ на _слушай, не хочешь посмотреть на мою коллекцию миниатюрных фигурок космических кораблей? она в моей комнате_ ), а во второй все портит некстати выползший из своего подземелья (то есть, с нижней палубы) Скотти, их механик. Он, похоже, тоже пытается к ней подкатить, но базу его методов съема давно пора обновить до текущей даты − они уже пару лет как устарели.

Жизнь течет тихо, слишком тихо. Джим знает, это не к добру, они с минуты на минуту поймают какое-нибудь закодированное послание от ромуланцев или наткнутся на черную дыру в неположенном месте, или случайно войдут в пояс астероидов. Можно ожидать чего угодно – но ничего, по-прежнему, не происходит.

_Спок_ , обращается он к старпому во время очередной альфа-смены, _а тебя не беспокоит то, что все идет СЛИШКОМ по плану?_

Должно быть, его голос звучит по-настоящему взволнованно, поэтому Спок отвечает без своего обычного пренебрежения (которое, кроме Джима, никто не замечает. У него в голове не укладывается, как такое можно не замечать).

− Подобное беспокойство нелогично. Его корень зиждется в человеческой суеверности и нестабильной эмоциональной природе.

_Это не суеверность, это интуиция_ , поправляет его Джим, _хотя, возможно, ты прав, есть какое-нибудь безумное поверье насчет того, что нужно ждать больших неприятностей, когда все чересчур гладко._

− Вы впервые согласились со мной, капитан, − тон Спока спокоен, но Джиму слышится сарказм, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Иногда ему кажется, что он чрезмерно очеловечивает своего старпома, став кем-то вроде тех старушек, что разговаривают со своими бесчисленными котами. Но Спок абсолютно точно не кот, и выражается хотя бы на стандартном федеральном.

_Откупоривай шампанское_ , улыбается Джим чуть насмешливо, _отметим переход наших отношений на новый уровень._

Лицо Спока прямо напротив него – скуластое, белокожее, с бровями этими смешными и закрытым нелепой челкой лбом. Джим видит, как дрожат его губы, начиная расплываться в улыбке и тут же прекращая. Это даже не движение – призрак движения. Никто другой бы не заметил. Джим смотрит на плотно сжатые, напряженные губы старпома, который _совсем не собирался_ улыбнуться, и подмигивает ему многозначительно. Он никому не скажет, честно.

*** *** ***

Джим лежит на койке, подсунув под голову зверски неудобную эту подушку анатомической формы, и предается размышлениям о том, как хорошо бы было, будь в их экипаже хоть одна орионка. К примеру.

Вот в анимированных голокомиксах про космос на каждом борту есть секс-раб, или как это называется, чтобы круто и по-научному? Член экипажа, отвечающий за удовлетворение сексуальных нужд? А, не важно. Секс-раб, и точка. Все его трахают, и довольны жизнью. В смысле, ее, это должна быть девочка, вся такая натуральная блондинка, но между ног волосы темные – ну, полоска такая тонкая, выбритая, или фигурка, или дельта Звездного флота, или что там сейчас в моде. Главное, смотришь на это произведение искусства, и на душе становится как-то светлее. А еще не надо сношать себе мозги, как бы не умереть от спермотоксикоза.

Джим засовывает руку в трусы, сжимает член в кулаке и осторожно проводит вдоль по нему большим пальцем, снизу вверх. М-да. Как-то… невесело это, передергивать в одиночестве. В смысле, передергивать в компании не то, чтобы веселей… Джим фыркает, отпуская себя. Ну вот, отлично, он целый день только и думал о том, как запрется в каюте и подрочит, а теперь время вроде как пришло, но уже и не особо хочется. Возможно, стоит подумать о чем-то привлекательном и возбуждающем…

Около минуты ему удается удерживать мысли вокруг Ухуры, ее короткой форменной юбки и того, как эта самая юбка задирается, когда лейтенант садится. После они расползаются, и он уже не может их собрать. _Черт, черт, Кирк, вот ты мудак, интересно, на «Ишимуре» есть симпатичные энсины, в смысле, энсины без яиц, с яйцами у нас и своих хватает?_ – последнее, что всплывает в его голове перед погружением в сон.

*** *** ***

Вокруг был снег. Снег лежал снизу, снег сыпался сверху.

Он выдохнул приоткрытым ртом, превращая вьющуюся у его губ ледяную пыль в микроскопические капли воды. Холодно было дьявольски, а вокруг на километры тянулось проклятое ничто. Ни-что. Хотя нет, бортовая система шаттла любезно сообщила, что «в четырнадцати километрах находится форпост Звездного флота». Хех. Мерзкий компьютер, похоже, наврал.

Да, он был прекрасно осведомлен, что компьютеры не врут. Для вранья нужны интеллект, зачатки манипулятора или хотя бы способность осознавать собственную выгоду, но тут и там снимают голофильмы о восстании роботов, и, может, Судный день уже настал. Он огляделся по сторонам, обозрев бесконечную белую пустыню, тянувшуюся до самого горизонта. Гребаная Дельта Вега была похожа на огромную потрескавшуюся меренгу. Бля, как же хотелось жрать…

− Звездная дата – 2258.42, − он и сам не знал, зачем начитывал это в динамик коммуникатора. Он не капитан, и не быть ему капитаном никогда, особенно если он замерзнет насмерть в этой заднице мира. Наверно, ему просто хотелось услышать человеческий голос, пусть даже свой собственный. Это вселяло надежду… хоть и выглядело по-настоящему жалко. – Исполняющий обязанности капитана Спок высадил меня на Дельта Веге, что является нарушением протокола безопасности, определяющего правило 49.04…

По крайней мере, теперь, если он сгинет во льдах, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь найдет эту запись и, возможно, хорошенько взгреет тощие вулканские булки бывшего Первого офицера. Он подумал о том, как больно и унизительно это может быть для коммандера, и даже попытался усмехнуться в приступе мстительной радости, но окоченевшие от холода лицевые мышцы лишь заставили линию его рта болезненно исказиться.

− …содержание заключенных на борту…

Завывания ветра приобрели новые, особенно голодные обертоны, и в следующую секунду он понял, что это нихрена не ветер. Сквозь буран на него неслось нечто.

*** *** ***

Одновременно с судорожным глотком воздуха Джим распахивает глаза. Сердце долбится в ребра, словно командует _бежать, бежать, бежать_. Но ему уже не надо убегать и спасаться, он в безопасности − в постели, в своей каюте… Ни снега, ни ветра, ни голодных тварей. Только – Джим ежится, когда термоодеяло сползает с его обнаженного плеча – термостат сошел с ума, и вентиляция работает с такой мощностью, будто тут проветривают после галактического чемпионата по курению трубок.

Джим вскакивает с постели прямо в одеяле и, прыгая на носочках, устремляется к взбесившейся системе климат-контроля, восстанавливать сбитые настройки. Отлично! Теперь в его каюте сраный ледник, как на этой планете − Дельта… Дельта… Дельта Что-то Там. Джиму всегда снятся слишком яркие и реалистичные сны, но в последнее время от этого больше мороки, чем каких-то любопытных ощущений. И еще – ему никогда не снится порно. Ужасное упущение для его мозга, он полагает.

В считанные минуты Джим натягивает форму, хватает падд и выскакивает в коридор. Тепло. Божественно тепло. Вот здесь, прямо у двери своей каюты он, пожалуй, и заночует. Еще одной ночи на диване в рекреационном отсеке его позвоночник не переживет. Тут Джим вспоминает о пустующих койках в медицинском отделении. А что, хорошая идея. Заодно можно поискать у МакКоя какой-нибудь крем против раздражения и воспаления – после ледяного безумия этой ночи Джиму, кажется, обветрило лицо. Он бы в жизни не поверил, что можно _обветрить физиономию_ на космическом корабле, но щеки ужасно чешутся, и нижняя губа треснула. Он трогает ее языком. Ауч. И правда, треснула.

В медотсеке горит дежурное освещение, но МакКоя нет. Вероятно, потому, что время приближается к 2400 по корабельному. Джим пожимает плечами и пытается самостоятельно найти какой-нибудь чудодейственный крем или гель, но все, что добывает в результате своих изысканий – старорежимную мазь, помогающую от всего, от прыщей до гонореи, и ужасно, просто неописуемо вонючую. Одного вдоха неповторимого запаха, способного поднять умирающего, Джиму достаточно, чтобы понять – если он намажется этой мазью, к утру не выдержит и сойдет с ума. Какая же МакКой сволочь, оставляет на видном месте только то, что никто в жизни не возьмет.

Ну и ладно.

Продолжая машинально почесывать шелушащиеся щеки, разочарованный Джим поднимается наверх. Сначала он думает постучаться к Ухуре – она же девушка, должно же у нее быть что-то для лица, − но вспоминает, что сейчас она на мостике, и вряд ли покинет его без прямого приказа, а пользоваться своим положением для подобных просьб… глупо. Поэтому Джим привычно заглядывает в рекреационный отсек, надеясь, что, несмотря на позднее время, застанет там хоть кого-то, с кем можно поговорить.

И он застает. В углу, за небольшим столиком, восседает Спок, с глубокомысленным видом передвигающий фигуры на трехмерной шахматной доске.

_Привет_ , улыбается Джим, без приглашения занимает место с противоположной стороны стола и спрашивает лукаво, _ну, кто выигрывает?_

Спок отрывает взгляд от шахмат.

− Этот вопрос…

_Да, я в курсе, нелогичный и все такое_ , быстро говорит Джим, _можно сыграть с тобой? Ну что ты на меня так смотришь, я не полный дебил и умею играть в шахматы._

− Предположение о том, что я смотрю на вас иначе, чем на остальных, неверно, − напряженно сообщает старший помощник, расставляя фигуры для начала новой партии. – Так же как и предположение о том, что мой взгляд содержит оценочность.

_Неправда_ , усмехается Джим, отчего-то чувствуя себя уязвленным, и ходит пешкой, _я же вижу…_

− Вулканцы не лгут.

_Ты лжешь._

Они замолкают, и вот теперь Джим чувствует себя по-настоящему не в своей тарелке.

_Мне приснилось_ , начинает он мягче, чтобы сгладить неловкость после предыдущей фразы, _что ты сбросил меня в одиночном шаттле на гребаную ледяную планету. Наверняка это то, о чем ты мечтаешь_.

− Отрицательно, − ресницы Спока опускаются, когда он рассматривает фигуры на нижней доске. – Не могу представить себе реальность, в которой бы депортировал своего капитана с корабля.

_Конечно_ , Джим закусывает нижнюю губу, _я же такой обаятельный…_  
Спок вздергивает бровь, словно подвергает сомнению тот факт, что они все еще говорят о Джеймсе Тибериусе Кирке.

_…и умный…_

− И скромный, − вставляет Спок.

_…и у меня потрясающие голубые глаза_ , Джим расплывается в одной из своих самых обольстительных улыбок, не слишком понимая, зачем это делает. Ему вдруг невыносимо хочется понравиться старпому… В конце концов, он все еще может свалить свои странности в поведении на недосып.

− Действительно, − соглашается Спок, и прежде чем Джим успевает удивиться его неожиданной сговорчивости, добавляет. – Вам мат в четыре хода.


	2. Отсекай им конечности!

  
Джим вбегает на капитанский мостик.

− Это она, да? – спрашивает Чехов почти благоговейно, не отводя взгляда от огромного экрана. Его размеры создают обманчивое ощущение, будто все, что можно на нем увидеть, находится за стеклом блистера на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

«USG Ишимура» огромна и величественна; освещенная оранжевым светом местного солнца, она плавает среди скопления космического мусора – результата деятельности ее рудной платформы. Мусора немного больше, чем Джим предполагал. Здесь невозможно пройти на автопилоте, не превратившись в решето.

_Сулу, переводи на ручное, повысить мощность на передних щитах…_  
«Гемма» мягко ныряет под один из весьма внушительных астероидов.

_Ухура, свяжись с «Ишимурой», запроси разрешение на стыковку._

Девушка кивает и отправляет звуковое сообщение. Через пару секунд приходит ответ, но все, что они могут услышать – белый шум, сквозь который прорывается подозрительный хруст.

− Сигнал битый, его невозможно расшифровать. Сломан либо передатчик, либо декодер.

Джим закусывает щеку изнутри. Так, отлично. Они будут стыковаться без разрешения. Хорошо, что «Ишимура» − промышленный горнодобывающий, а не военный флагманский корабль, и за подобную наглость по «Гемме» не дадут залп. На самом деле, можно просто подрейфовать рядом, пока Джим посредством транспортатора переместится к заказчикам и обсудит процесс передачи буров…

− Что за черт? – восклицает Сулу, когда корабль дергает и тащит вперед.

− Он нас… притягивает? – выдыхает Чехов.

_Вся мощность на передние щиты_ , орет Джим, хотя можно и не орать, его и так все прекрасно слышат, просто он никогда, к черту, такого не видел, это противоречит законам физики, _снижение по прямолинейной траектории с углом наклона тридцать градусов_. Их кренит, но это, к черту, лучше, чем просто врезаться носом в бок долбанной «Ишимуры». Что-то где-то издает звук, который можно узнать из тысячи, − звук того, как обшивку мнет и срывает пластами. _Только бы не разгерметизироваться_ , думает Джим, почти отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как на совершенно не подходящей для стыковки скорости, с грохотом и скрежетом их корабль бороздит причальную палубу. Членов экипажа в последний раз с силой бросает вперед, и все стихает.

_Уфф_ , он с трудом сдерживает вздох облегчения. Они были так близки к превращению в прессованные мясные хлебцы, что лучше просто не думать об этом.

_Итак_ , говорит он, ловя на себе взгляд Спока, _мы прибыли. Я в компании Скотти пройду на «Ишимуру» обсудить процесс выгрузки, всем остальным – ждать здесь_.

− Капитан, − произносит Спок с нажимом.

Джим взял бы его с собой, но почему-то знает, что нужно оставить старпома тут. На «Гемме» во что бы то ни стало должен остаться тот, кто готов в любую минуту взять командование в свои руки. Непонятно, почему в его голове роятся подобные пессимистические мысли; они всего лишь привезли долбанные буры, и, когда избавятся от них и получат накладные, смогут улететь обратно.

_Спок, присмотри здесь за всем_ , говорит он так, будто не мучается от странного предчувствия.

− Сэр, можно я пойду? – с надеждой спрашивает Сулу.

Спок пристально смотрит на него и, в конце концов, заключает:

− Будет логично взять с собой мистера Сулу.

_Зачем, нахрен, он мне там нужен_ , удивляется про себя Джим, но соглашается.

Они облачаются в костюмы, подходящие для прогулок в зоне минимальной гравитации, и выбираются наружу – по старинке, через дверь (Джим все еще избегает странного доисторического транспортатора на «Гемме»). Скотти обводит их корабль взглядом и уныло присвистывает:

− А не так уж мягко и приземлились. Левая гондола выглядит какой-то печальной.

Джим поворачивается и – мать вашу, гондола не просто выглядит _печальной_ , она, скорее, похожа на котлету из металлического фарша. Шансы, что при таком раскладе левый двигатель уцелел, ничтожны.

_Придется тебе заняться этим, когда мы разберемся с бурами_.

Ему не нравится мысль о том, что им придется застрять на некоторое время здесь, в окружении космического мусора и прочего такого дерьма, но, видимо, выбора нет.

Они подходят к дверям в терминал. Над ними висят огромные голощиты, без конца крутящие однообразные рекламные ролики. «Добро пожаловать на борт «Ю-Эс-Джи Ишимура», − читает в пустоту мелодичный женский голос.

_Странно, что никто до сих пор не вышел нас поприветствовать_ , замечает Джим, _они должны быть в ужасе оттого, что кто-то едва не протаранил их_.

− Поприветствуем их сами, − пожимает плечами Скотти, колдуя над панелью на дверях летного терминала. Наконец створки двери бесшумно разъезжаются.

В зале прибытия пустынно и как-то… неубранно. Словно кто-то убегал отсюда в спешке. Пересекая комнату, Джим находит на полу смятую сотню кредитов с отпечатком грязной пятерни. Определенно, кто-то очень торопился покинуть это место.

_Не нравится мне все это_ , говорит Джим, _необходимо связаться с командованием «Ишимуры», но их система связи отказала. Нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет объяснить нам, что тут происходит. Не снимайте шлемы, пока мы не убедимся, что биологической угрозы нет_.

В детстве он посмотрел достаточно голофильмов, в которых всякие идиоты, обрадовавшись, снимали шлемы везде, где только встроенный в костюм индикатор показывал пригодный для дыхания химический состав воздуха. Никому из них это еще не помогло дожить до финала.

Джим активирует внутреннюю связь шлема и говорит:

_Кирк – Споку. Свяжитесь со Звездным флотом, доложите, что на «Ишимуре» проблемы со связью… И еще какие-то проблемы_.

− Спок – Кирку. Охарактеризуйте род дополнительных проблем, − шелестит в наушниках шлема.

_«Ишимура» выглядит безлюдной. Складывается ощущение, что кто-то в спешке эвакуировался отсюда. Мы попробуем найти кого-нибудь из персонала для выяснения обстановки_ , докладывает Джим.

− В таком случае логичнее будет дождаться поступления директив от Звездного флота, капитан.

Конечно, логичнее. А еще логичнее просто улететь отсюда к хренам собачьим. Вот только – какая печаль! – у них, скорее всего, неисправен один из двигателей.

_Спок, у «Геммы», похоже, серьезные проблемы с левым двигателем. Требуется оценка повреждений, но Скотти пока нужен мне здесь. Запусти полное сканирование, вдруг какие-то еще системы вышли из строя_.

− Есть, капитан.

Когда Спок отключается, Джиму почему-то становится не по себе. Вообще, ему не по себе с тех самых пор, как они приземлились, но здесь, в полетном терминале, заваленном старыми коробками, использованными стаканчиками из-под напитков и прочим хламом, его чувство самосохранения готово взвыть. Ровный голос старпома, звучащий будто бы в самой джимовой голове, несколько успокаивает его. Все нормально.

Джим пытается вызвать турболифт, но тот, очевидно, сломан. Когда он оставляет лифт в покое, его внимание привлекает Скотти, взломавший правый выход из терминала:

− Хей, кап’тан, у меня получилось открыть дверь. Не хотите прогуляться?  
Джим не хочет – происходящее нихрена не похоже на славное приключение, − но выбора нет.

Они по очереди проходят в правое ответвление коридора, крутя головами. Там темно, намного темнее, чем в терминале, и пол покрыт давно засохшими бурыми пятнами.

− Это то, о чем я думаю? – риторически спрашивает Сулу, озвучивая разом мысли каждого из них.

О да, это определенно оно. Кровь. Джим не может себе представить, что нужно сделать с человеком, чтобы получить лужу крови _такого_ размера.

Коридор напоминает небольшой рудиментарный орган: короткий и довольно широкий, он огибает зал терминала сбоку. Сквозь огромное окно из пуленепробиваемого стекла, тянущееся вдоль смежной стены, можно видеть, что происходит внутри зала прибытия и посадки. Единственная дверь, ведущая вглубь «Ишимуры», закрыта, на ее голодисплее горит красная предупреждающая надпись. Джим доходит до самого конца коридора и находит там компьютер. Что ж, можно попробовать связаться с экипажем, или хотя бы узнать, что здесь происходит…

Его пальцы летают над сенсорным экраном, и уже кажется, что сейчас, с минуты на минуту, ему предоставят полный доступ, когда свет в терминале гаснет. Взвывает сирена и тут же, вторя ей, компьютер орет электронным голосом: «Активирован режим карантина!»

_Сраная биологическая угроза_.

В голове Джима проскальзывает обрывок мысли – что-то о том, что он, раз и навсегда завязав с космосом, может примкнуть к какому-нибудь бродячему цирку на Земле и предсказывать судьбу за сто кредитов с носа, − и тут же испаряется. За стеной что-то трещит, решетка вентиляции прорывается изнутри, словно сделана из гофрированного картона, а не металла, и в темное помещение, наводненное жуткими, противоестественными звуками, вваливается странное существо. Оно какого-то ужасного неприличного цвета − телесно-розовое, − и издалека больше всего похоже на здоровенного ощипанного цыпленка. Но сходство заметно лишь до тех пор, пока оно не распрямляет свои непропорционально длинные конечности и, быстро переставляя ими, не подбирается ближе.

− Вот д-дерьмо, − фонит в шлеме Джима речь Скотти.

У существа толстенная шея, которую венчает голова, некогда бывшая человеческой. Голова выглядит мертвой – глаза закачены, рот раззявлен, − но тварь явно живее всех живых.

Сулу выдергивает из подсумка, пристегнутого к поясному ремню, свое оружие ( _самораскладывающийся самурайский меч_ , с ума сойти, сколько раз они шутили по этому поводу) и красивым взмахом отрубает существу некое подобие руки. Брызжет кровь, отрубленная конечность − длинная, острая, но страшно нелепая на вид, чем-то неуловимо напоминающая куриное крыло – валится на металлический пол с гулким стуком и откатывается в сторону. Тварь это не останавливает, она подскакивает к Скотти и заносит другую лапищу-крыло как секиру. Джим передергивает режим фазера – _уничтожение, ко всем чертям, только уничтожение_ – и палит в существо, туда, где, предположительно, должно быть сердце. И нихрена не происходит. Дергаясь от входящих в туловище зарядов, тварь переключает внимание на Джима. Сзади раздается отвратительно знакомый треск (черт, снова что-то вылезло из вентиляции), Джим дергает головой – да, мать вашу, еще двое таких же нелепых на вид, прытких и безумно омерзительных. Сулу со Скотти как-то приканчивают первого, он превращается в кусок мертвого мяса с мерзким чавканьем, за которым Джим как-то разбирает легкий щелчок – створки двери, ранее закрытой, приглашающее разъезжаются. Очень вовремя – на него уже прут вот эти две безобразные и страшно голодные твари. Джим действует раньше, чем принимает какое-то решение, нет, даже раньше, чем начинает думать. Когда мозг купается в адреналине, и кто-то хочет тебя сожрать, как-то не до размышлений. Его бросает вперед, к разверзшемуся зеву нового прохода, еще более темному, чем коридор, в котором они застряли; он орет в головной микрофон _в сторону, валите на корабль, живо, бля_ , стреляет назад, почти не прицеливаясь, ожидаемо мажет – плевать, плевать, это отвлечет тварей, они пойдут за ним. И они действительно идут. Несутся сквозь темноту на его запах, и все, что ему остается – убегать. Ужасно темно, коридоры изгибаются и поворачивают внезапно. Интуитивно уходя от удара (что-то проходит в нескольких миллиметрах от его загривка, черт, если бы не костюм, он бы почувствовал, как встают дыбом волоски на шее), он врезается боком в металлическую обшивку стены, _с-сука_ , удар несерьезный, но тупая боль, прошивающая локоть, на секунду тормозит его, и тогда твари чуть не догоняют. Из мрака с хрустом вываливается еще что-то, Джим даже не может разглядеть толком, что − в шлеме отвратный боковой обзор. Его кидает в сторону, он стреляет куда-то, что-то хлюпает, но все заглушает его захлебывающееся дыхание. Он ныряет в следующий переход и – о, это просто ангел небесный во всем своем сиянии – видит открытую кабину лифта, светящуюся вдалеке. Если лифт работает, он спасен, если нет – бон аппетит, мерзкая живность. Джим совершает нечеловеческий рывок к лифту, перестав дышать от напряжения, вваливается внутрь и исступленно бьет по панели управления, _давай, давай, ДАВАЙ!_ Одна из тварей просовывает в кабину свою жуткую человекоподобную голову, заносит членистую конечность, больше похожую на лезвие – двери лифта запоздало срабатывают и разрубают существо на части. Лифт медленно едет наверх. Джим стоит, не в силах пошевелиться, сжимая фазер в руке, и таращится на то, что валяется перед ним на полу в луже крови. А после заносит ногу в грави-ботинке и резко опускает ее на отрезанную голову существа, не чувствуя ни облегчения, ни успокоения. Он просто не в силах смотреть на это искаженное лицо, еще не потерявшее человеческих черт. Это слишком.

Лифт дрожит и останавливается, выпуская Джима в новое мрачное помещение с мигающим светом. Здесь, похоже, никого живого. Вентиляторы месят застоявшийся воздух. В углу, у стола, заваленного пустыми бутылками, восседает труп офицера. Над его головой – плакат, какой-то ликбез на тему промышленного оборудования. Прямо поверх текста и схем темнеет грязно-бордовая размашистая надпись «Отсекай им конечности!», богато украшенная кровавыми отпечатками ладоней. Джим с трудом отводит взгляд от плаката и наконец-то замечает _ее_. Пушку. Он берет находку в руки и рассматривает. Ох. Трехзарядный плазменный резак; такие используют в горнодобывающей промышленности для дробления небольших кусков породы. Это «Ишимура», а не военный корабль, неудивительно, что эти несчастные оборонялись всем, что оказалось под рукой. Но _почему_ им пришлось обороняться – вот по-настоящему важный вопрос. Вряд ли эти твари напали на них из космоса. О нет, Джим смотрел достаточно голофильмов в детстве, и все не может перестать думать об этом. Он как будто застрял в собственном кошмарном сне шестнадцатилетней давности.

В наушниках шлема раздается шипение, и сквозь толщу помех прорывается голос Спока:

− Спок – Кирку. Повторяю, Спок – Кирку. Капитан, вы меня слышите?

_Слышу. О, Спок_ , Джим начинает глупо хихикать, он не знает, почему делает это, у него не истерика, о нет, но он не в силах остановиться, _Спо-ок, я так рад снова слышать тебя, это просто гребаное чудо_.

В наушниках фонит, что-то шумит просто невыносимо, и голова Джима едва не взрывается от крика МакКоя:

− …чего? Иди нахрен, гоблин ушастый, тебе он капитан, а мне – друг. Эй, Кирк, ты там?

_Тут, тут я_ , Джим улыбается, несмотря на то, что его всего трясет, _только не ори так, ты вопишь прямо в моей чертовой голове_.

− Мы вас вытащим, кэптин, − это Чехов. – Попробуем переместить вас на «Гемму».

_Отличный выбор – быть расчлененным монстрами или транспортатором_ , думает Джим, и внезапно для себя находит эту мысль ужасно смешной. Что-то не так с его чувством юмора сегодня.

_Как там Сулу и Скотти? С ними все в порядке?_

− Скотта немного потрепало, но все в норме, − отвечает МакКой. – А ты… Где ты?

_Понятия не имею_ , признается Джим и ощупывает отбитую руку, _здесь труп офицера «Ишимуры»… Выглядит так, будто все мертвы, но, возможно, стоит поискать выживших…_

− Ты сдурел? – чертов Леонард снова орет, но Джим все равно довольно ухмыляется, потому что – о, это охерительное ощущение, чувствовать себя живым хотя бы потому, что твои барабанные перепонки ноют от боли. – Мы что, по-твоему, гребаная команда по спасению мира, летаем от планеты к планете и подбираем обиженных жизнью? Мы, мать твою, на самом дне общества, ниже некуда, и не смотри, что тут все при чинах, и каждый второй _коммандер_ , − Джим готов спорить, в этот момент МакКой с вызовом смотрит на Спока, − нас засунули на эту грузовую херовину, потому что все в этой чертовой Федерации срать на нас хотели. Так что заканчивай со своим мудозвонским геройством, Джеймс Как-Тебя-Там Кирк, бери ноги в руки и тащи свою задницу сюда! Немедленно!

Гневная отповедь Леонарда скорее забавляет Джима, чем наставляет на путь истинный. Мрачный доктор перенервничал, беспокоясь о нем, и теперь выплескивает адреналин. Как мило.

Зато Споку, похоже, все так же нет дела до Джима, как и всегда. Что ж, постоянство внушает уважение. Хотя… что-то внутри все равно скребется. Джиму казалось, что они со Споком наконец приблизились к черте, за которой находится если не дружба, то взаимовыгодное товарищество. Но ему вообще много что кажется. Вот, например, что мертвый офицер медленно шевелит головой…

Он вскидывает плазменный резак, чуть притопляет курок, чтобы высветилось голубое троеточие прицела, и одним выстрелом сносит трупу голову. Уфф. Так как-то спокойней.

− Кэптин, что у вас там..?

_Ничего, все о’кей_ , сообщает он. Да, все о’кей, не считая того, что он где-то посреди тулова этого металлического чудовища, «Ишимуры», и не знает, как отсюда выбраться, а если и выберется – что толку, на «Гемме» сломан двигатель, и они здесь, похоже, конкретно застряли. _Если Скотти в порядке, он может приступить к ремонту двигателя?_

− Сейчас он в медотсеке, но как только его рука перестанет кровоточить… − в голосе МакКоя слышится издевка.

О, черт, это уже не так хорошо звучит, как «его немного потрепало».  
На их разговор накладывается звук со второго канала:

− Говорит энсин Чехов из транспортаторной, − сигнал хороший, четкий, совсем не то, что с мостика. – Определяю ваши координаты, капитан. Не двигайтесь.

_Я стою_ , замечает Джим, замирает и слышит за дверью комнаты, в которой он заперт, голоса… Нет, голос. Один голос. _Ваш-шу мать, тут есть люди! Есть выжившие!.._

− Капитан, не шевелитесь! – в отчаянии восклицает Чехов.

_Я не шевелюсь_ , практически рычит Джим. За дверью кто-то живой, кто-то, способный объяснить, что за дьявольщина здесь происходит, а он вынужден изображать соляную статую.

− Ваш сигнал плавает, как будто вы беспорядочно перемещаетесь в пределах десяти квадратных метров.

Джим задумчиво смотрит на ту руку, которой приложился о стену. Источник сигнала вмонтирован в металлическую манжету, герметично соединяющую рукав костюма с перчаткой. Видимо, в момент удара его просто раздавило. Нужно подать иск компании-производителю костюмов.

_Ну, похоже, моя система транспортации сдохла, сообщает он с невеселой ухмылкой, так что не отвлекайтесь на меня, приложите все усилия к починке двигателя, а я доберусь до вас старым испытанным способом…_  
Первый звуковой канал, с мостика, затопляют помехи, на втором, из транспортаторной, воцаряется нездоровая электронная тишина. Отлично. Похоже, Джим остался один. Или нет? Голос за дверью, неразборчиво говоривший что-то все время его общения со своим экипажем, вдруг срывается на крик и тут же глохнет.

Джим приближается к двери и прислушивается. Тишину нарушает лишь треск мигающей лампы и его собственное дыхание. Джим пробует взломать дверь, но она не поддается. Наконец, забросив попытки, он стреляет в генератор питания – металлическую коробку, из которой, словно лапша, вываливаются спутанные провода. Генератор выплевывает сноп искр, и статус двери на голографической панели изменяется. Сияющая голубая надпись «Открыто» заставляет пульс Джима участиться; за дверью что-то есть, точно. Оно затаилось там и ждет… Или жрет.

Джим нажимает пару кнопок на панели, и створки двери с готовностью разъезжаются. Он собирается сделать шаг в открывшийся коридор, но замирает на середине движения – прямо перед ним шевелится груда болезненно выглядящей плоти, в которой несложно опознать собрата тех монстров, что остались внизу. Существо с удовольствием поедает то, что раньше было служащим «Ишимуры», а теперь превратилось в изуродованный труп, но отвлекается на шум – или на запах. Даже будучи сытой, тварь необычайно прыткая. Отступая назад, Джим палит ей в голову. Вторым выстрелом ту сносит подчистую – гребаный плазменный резак намного эффективней фазера, − но это не останавливает ее бывшего владельца. Тварь делает рывок, чуть не сбивая Джима с ног, он едва успевает отскочить, переворачивает свое оружие в горизонтальное положение и, вспомнив предыдущий печальный опыт, стреляет существу по конечностям, пока они не отваливаются с тошнотворным влажным звуком. То, что осталось, продолжает совершать судорожные движения, и Джим добивает тварь, так отчаянно цеплявшуюся за жизнь, ударом ноги. Теперь низ его костюма заляпан густой кровью, напоминающей комковатый кисель. Это будит в нем, в самой глубине его естества, брезгливость и – он удивленно моргает – глухое раздражение.

Джим выбирается в коридор, перешагивает через несчастного, которому не повезло стать обедом чертовой твари, и идет вперед, пока в одном из переходов не натыкается на коммуникатор, потерянный кем-то в спешке. В нем могут храниться записи сеансов связи, поэтому Джим поднимает вещицу. К его неудовольствию, в памяти коммуникатора обнаруживается лишь одна звуковая дорожка. Сопровождаемый шипением и помехами, мужской голос кричит о том, что выстрелы по туловищу ничего не дают – чтобы обезвредить тварей, им нужно отрубать конечности. Хех. Джим уже и сам успел до этого дойти.

Коридоры бесконечны и неотличимо похожи один на другой. В каждом из них сумрачно (должно быть, после объявления чрезвычайной ситуации на «Ишимуре» активизировали энергосберегающий режим), в воздухе стоит взвесь, и странные шумы, поступающие из вентиляции, заставляют постоянно вздрагивать и прислушиваться. Кое-где валяются ящики с медицинскими препаратами и боеприпасами – вот так просто, словно нет дефицита. Жаль, но ни тем, ни другим уже никому не придется воспользоваться. Пораскинув мозгами, Джим начинает подбирать патроны для плазменного резака. Эта штука просто чумовая, хотя едва ли ее создатели задавались целью сделать нечто, чем пугающе удобно снимать кому-то полчерепа зараз. Фазер по сравнению с ней – все равно что водяной пистолет.

Коридоры.

В какой-то момент Джим начинает думать, что заблудился, и эта мысль заставляет болезненно сжаться что-то в его солнечном сплетении. О черт. Он боится. То есть он, несомненно, в ужасе от этой импровизированной экскурсии по разоренному, наводненному хищной биомассой кораблю-гиганту, но не позволяет сомнению в том, что он не сможет найти окружной путь на причальную палубу и защитить собственную жизнь, проникнуть в душу и пустить там корни. Он будет пытаться столько, сколько нужно, и если в процессе его освежуют и съедят – что ж, так тому и быть. У его команды есть Спок, которому страх и внутренние колебания неведомы, а значит, он будет прекрасным командиром. В большинстве случаев. Если не возникнет чрезвычайная ситуация, совершенно никак не регламентированная Уставом. Тут-то его, конечно, перемкнет, потому что он как робот – выполняет только те действия, которые прописаны в программном коде. Если действие не прописано в коде – значит, оно несущественно, его следует игнорировать в целях экономии временного ресурса.

Джим улыбается воображаемому Споку в своей голове. _Круто, наверно, быть тобой. Просто_. На эту мысль, словно волна, набегает другая. Воспоминание о призраке споковой улыбки. Вот уж действительно, призрак улыбки. Не поверишь, что существует в природе, пока сам не увидишь, а если и застанешь случаем, еще долго будешь мучиться раздумьями – вдруг показалось. А ведь улыбка в мире старпома – это тоже что-то несущественное, подлежащее упразднению. Если бы Спок был Червоной Королевой из старой математической сказки, то говорил бы что-то вроде: «Называйте число «пи» до сотой цифры после запятой, пока улыбаетесь, это экономит время».

_Так почему же..?_

Впереди, на грязном металлическом полу, что-то шевелится; издалека оно похоже на груду гниющих субпродуктов, и пахнет, наверное, так же. Джим почти может чувствовать сладковатый запах разложения, хотя в его шлеме включена автономная система подачи воздуха. _Слишком многое тебе кажется в последнее время, Кирк_ , говорит он себе, вскидывая плазменный резак, и отсекает существу конечности еще до того, как оно начинает атаковать, до того, как оно вообще отвлекается от поглощения человечины. _Ну вот, уже легче. Приятно, когда знаешь, чего ждать_.

Он добирается до комнаты с компьютерами. В ней относительно чисто: ни кровавых потеков, ни тел. Машины в целости и сохранности. Джим пробует взломать сервер, но тот отказывается от сотрудничества, требуя какую-то плату. Джим переходит к соседнему компьютеру: ну, что у нас тут?..   
Он находит карту корабля. Карта – это хорошо. Это ослепительно прекрасно, мать вашу, особенно если все остальное заблокировано. Для доступа необходим капитанский код авторизации.

Джим заставляет встроенную в его костюм систему искусственного интеллекта снять копию с изображения на мониторе, и спустя миллисекунду она высвечивается перед его лицом, прямо на пуленепробиваемом стекле шлема, словно электронная галлюцинация.

«Ишимура» поражает воображение. Даже ее уменьшенная голографическая версия, слепящая глаза мертвым голубоватым светом, огромна до неприличия. Одна лишь медицинская палуба превосходит своими размерами если не крупнейшие, то хотя бы вторые по величине исследовательские центры Земли. Или вот, например, _отсек гидропоники_ , усмехается Джим, _это мудачье что, здесь еще и растения выращивает?_ Это почти смешно. Почти, если не считать того, что ему предстоит пройти насквозь этот дрейфующий по орбите Эгиды VII кусок цивилизации, чтобы выйти с другой стороны и, наконец, улететь отсюда.

С картой все пойдет быстрее, ободряет он себя, выбираясь в очередной плохо освещенный коридор, когда с потолка на него падает труп. Джим расстреливает его прежде, чем тот успевает глухо удариться об пол, и издает нервный смешок. Это всего лишь еще один мертвый офицер. Ну вот, теперь и этот бедняга без ног. Отстреленная голова служащего «Ишимуры» по инерции откатывается к стене, словно мяч для американского футбола, Джим провожает ее взглядом и продолжает путь. Лучше нигде не задерживаться подолгу − мало ли кто потянулся следом за ним.

Пересекая широкий тоннель, немного напоминающий транспортный, но при этом лишенный рельсов – возможно, это участок пути, предназначенный для ремонта подвижного состава, или что-то вроде – Джим находит непонятное приспособление. Система искусственного интеллекта, снабжающая его костюм, распознает это как стазис-модуль и предлагает подключить. Джим пристегивает устройство к левой перчатке и говорит _да_ , чтобы активизировать диалоговое окно голосом. Система покорно сообщает, что модуль установлен, и проверяет уровень его заряда.

Стазис используют для замедления или временной заморозки объектов. Как вскоре выясняется, он может быть весьма полезной штукой, когда на тебя разом прут несколько быстрых и до безобразия изворотливых тварей. Достаточно лишь немного их затормозить, и процесс отделения конечностей становится в разы проще; как минимум, исчезают трудности с прицеливанием, меньше патронов тратится впустую.

Наконец Джим поднимается в странное помещение, подсвеченное тусклым желто-оранжевым светом. Он чувствует некое облегчение оттого, что выбрался из переплетения кишкообразных коридоров, хоть и понимает – это ненадолго. Однако это место действует на Джима успокаивающе. Оно чем-то неуловимо напоминает ему корабль, на котором он служил раньше. Не под руководством Пайка, а… Странно. Он почти уверен, что был в подобном месте, но не может вспомнить, где и когда. Хотя, вполне возможно, что-то такое ему просто-напросто снилось.

Пол из ячеистого металла делает каждый шаг просто оглушительным. Джим держит палец на курке и недоумевает, почему на этот безобразный грохот еще никто не прибежал. Он старается ступать мягче – бесполезно.

Из помещения несколько выходов, Джим наобум выбирает один из них (ему не хочется сверяться с картой – слишком велика вероятность появления незваных гостей из вентиляции как раз в тот момент, когда на забрало шлема спроецируется изображение) и делает пару шагов в его направлении, как вдруг свет гаснет. Полностью. Оказавшись в непроницаемой темноте, Джим леденеет. Его захлестывает секундная паника, но он быстро берет себя в руки. Вокруг тихо. Не ревет сирена, не горят красные лампы – значит, это не внезапно включившийся режим карантина. Это что-то другое. Возможно, всего лишь перебои электричества…

Его напряженный слух улавливает какой-то шум. Джим резко разворачивается на пятках, вздергивает плазменный резак и мягко надавливает на курок. Тройной прицел освещает участок пола, ничтожно маленький по сравнению с окружающей его бесконечной тьмой. Джим ведет прицел дальше, пока тонкий луч света не выцепляет из мрака рослую фигуру. Это не монстр – по крайней мере, не такой монстр, каких он уже видел. Это… человек?

− Капитан? – раздается голос Спока. Из-за шлема слышится немного глухо, но это определенно он.

_Спок?_

Он мог бы сказать что-то другое, что-то… более умное, и уж точно не такое очевидное и жалкое, но – нет. Он все-таки не может.

Свет моргает и включается вновь.

Джим преодолевает разделяющие их метры почти бегом и заключает старпома в неуклюжие объятия, все еще до конца не уверенный в том, что его руки не обхватывают воздух, пока мозг показывает занимательное кино о трогательном воссоединении командира экипажа со своим первым офицером. Спок отдергивается, пытаясь избежать прикосновения, и тут же замирает, усилием воли заставляя себя принять его. Джим чувствует, что вламывается в личное пространство, что это он зря, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Чертовы эмоции. Как же он рад наконец оказаться не один! И как же зол на Спока за то, что тот своим дурацким геройством испортил его прекрасный запасной план. Кому теперь принадлежат бразды правления? Сулу?..

_Спок, Спок, как ты вообще… зачем ты здесь? Я же сказал, всем оставаться на борту «Геммы»_ , бормочет он обессилено, упираясь забралом шлема в плечо Спока, закрытое бронированным костюмом. Наверняка сейчас они до боли напоминают винтажных игрушечных солдатиков, на которых обделенная более подходящими игрушками десятилетняя девочка разыгрывает слезливую романтическую сцену.

− Прямого приказа относительно моего местонахождения не прозвучало.

_Прямого приказа. Ебануться, а…_

Джиму нечего сказать еще ровно двадцать две секунды. А потом его внимание привлекает нечто в руках Спока, что все время их ( _его_ ) объятий подозрительно упирается ему в живот – так, что он чувствует это даже через армированные пластины костюма.

_Это… э-э-э_ , он отстраняется, чувствуя себя против обыкновения неловко.

− Силовой резак C99, − поясняет Спок, демонстрируя ему внушительную бандуру. – Фазеры недостаточно эффективны против некроморфов.

_Н-да, я заметил_ , Джим переводит сравнивающий взгляд с его оружия на свое, _хей, твоя пушка больше моей, так не честно!_

− Не будьте инфантильны, − прохладно замечает Спок. – Нам нужно идти.  
 _Как ты сюда добрался? Мы…_

− К сожалению, этим путем уже нельзя воспользоваться для возвращения.  
Джим закусывает губу. _Я не смог взломать их компьютеры. Кто-то заблокировал систему, для входа нужен индивидуальный код авторизации капитана._

− Я обнаружил код от Индивидуального Комплекса Самообеспечения командира экипажа, пока добирался до вас через медицинскую палубу. Однако, полагаю, задача первостепенной важности – благополучное возвращение на «Гемму-2» в кратчайшие сроки, а не выяснение причин катастрофы биологического характера на «Ю-Эс-Джи Ишимура».

_Так и есть_ , кивает Джим. В костюме его движение почти не заметно, а потому лишено всякого смысла. _Но я просто… хочу понять. Монстры вырвались на свободу из засекреченных лабораторий медотсека, или в них превратился экипаж «Ишимуры», подвергнувшись мутации? А вдруг кто-то еще остался… собой?_

− Я видел медицинские отчеты. В них говорится о биорекомбинаторах. Они заражают мертвые ткани, а после изменяют структуру клеток. Вероятно, команда была инфицирована. Поиски уцелевших могут занять неоправданно много времени. Вы рискуете жизнями членов своей команды, − напоминает Спок. – На «Гемме» также возникли проблемы со связью, но мы все-таки успели связаться со Звездным флотом, прежде чем сигнал полностью исчез. Нам пообещали помощь, но, вероятно, корабль Федерации сможет добраться до Эгиды VII лишь через пять-шесть дней. Если мистер Монтгомери не сможет вернуть двигатель в рабочее состояние, его появление будет нашим единственным шансом на спасение. Тем не менее, я оцениваю вероятность успеха предпринятых ремонтных работ в шестьдесят три и четыре десятых процента, таким образом…

Джим снова кивает, чувствуя себя идиотом. Долбанная привычка.

_Да, я понял. Из-за проблем со связью транспортатор не сработает, и единственный наш шанс выбраться – идти вперед и верить в суперсилу Скотти._

− Именно.

_Ну, что ж, раз уж меня сопровождает симпатичный парень с большой пушкой…_

Взгляд Спока более чем красноречив.

_Ладно_ , Джим взмахивает рукой, _просто пошли, о’кей?.._  



	3. Марш-бросок

  
Стену транспортной станции украшают плакаты. Особенно в глаза бросается крайний, с девушкой в стиле пин-ап, кокетливо оттопыривающей попку, обтянутую красной униформой. Рядом красуется надпись «Люблю мой Peng».

_Да, я тоже_ , бормочет Джим, хоть и отдаленно не представляет, о чем речь.

Спок смотрит на него с выражением «немного-контекста-не-помешает».

_Люблю мой Пенг_ , повторяет Джим, расплываясь в похабной ухмылке. С ним явно что-то не так: рядом со старпомом он словно превращается в невыносимого старшеклассника с гормональной бурей и отстойным чувством юмора. Может, это все из-за того, что Спок придерживается, если так можно выразиться, преподавательской линии поведения. Его так и хочется выбесить, любым способом вывести из вечного состояния равновесия, чтобы он перестал быть таким… застегнутым на все пуговицы.

Джим недоверчиво кхекает своим мыслям и давится слюной. _Слишком неоднозначная идиома_. Он даже думает, как Спок. Нет, не так. Мысли звучат в его голове с интонациями Спока, и озвучивает их, конечно, голос Спока.

Спока слишком много.

«Ишимура» настолько большая, что для более быстрого и удобного перемещения между палубами на ней проложен электрорельс, по которому движутся вагонетки. Во всяком случае, должны двигаться. Когда Джим активирует панель вызова транспорта, он не слишком верит в успех. Но – о чудо! – к платформе подъезжает поезд.

Джим заходит в вагон, оглядывается. Мрачные грязно-желтые стены украшает излишне оптимистичная реклама с пальмами и девицами в купальниках. Выглядит как насмешка. Спок сразу направляется к панели управления поездом; повинуясь его командам, та высвечивает голографический план корабля.

− Очевидно, предполагаемым местом прибытия будет капитанский мостик, − замечает Спок с явным неудовольствием.

Джим пожимает плечами, чувствуя сопротивление костюма. Капитанский мостик, сердце корабля. Если где-то и есть ответы на вопросы относительно «Ишимуры», то все они – там.

Вагонетка мягко сходит с места и несется вперед.

*** *** ***

Главный атриум «Ишимуры» даже больше, чем вся верхняя палуба «Геммы». Джим никак не может перестать удивляться размерам этой махины.

Они спускаются на капитанский мостик – раз уж все равно оказались тут. Он… странный. Обособленный от всех и вся. Рабочие посты расположены в атриуме, здесь только капитанское кресло – самый настоящий трон с логотипом «Ишимуры» на спинке, − и голографическая карта Эгиды VII, отбрасывающая на потолок золотые блики. Слишком помпезно и не очень-то функционально.

_Не хотел бы я быть тут капитаном_ , признается Джим, _это как-то неправильно – руководить командой, сидя в одиночестве. К тому же, как бы я справился своего без старшего помощника?_

− Уверен, у капитана «Ишимуры» был старший помощник, − замечает Спок, − как и старший механик, в соответствии с правилами комплектования кораблей класса…

_Но не рядом_.

− Должностная инструкция предписывает старшему помощнику быть первым заместителем командира корабля, а не постоянно находиться возле него.

_Хм. Вот поэтому их капитан, похоже, и умер_.

Спок бросает на Джима странный взгляд, от которого тому становится не по себе, но ничего не говорит.

Они выбираются обратно в атриум и уже берут курс на лифты, когда слышат ужасный треск. Металлическая дверь в другом конце зала содрогается, в центре нее образуется вмятина. Следующий удар делает вмятину больше – определенно, изнутри рвется что-то огромное. Джим наводит прицел резака на дверь, Спок следует его примеру – как нельзя вовремя. Двери сносит к чертям. Из коридора, ведущего к складу, чрезвычайно быстро для своих впечатляющих размеров вываливается массивная тварь, покрытая костяными наростами. Ничего подобного Джим еще не встречал, но общую тенденцию уничтожения местных монстров успел уловить: нужно стрелять по конечностям и вовремя уворачиваться, а делать последнее намного удобнее, когда твой противник заторможен. Джим активирует стазис-модуль, с глубоким удовлетворением наблюдая, как с прибора на его левой руке слетает исходящий молниями синеватый шар. Тварь открывает пасть и изрыгает гигантский ком слизи как раз в тот момент, когда в нее ударяет замедляющий заряд. Джим сдает в сторону. Ядовитый плевок неспешно пролетает мимо и шлепается на пол в паре метров от него.

_Подержи ее на себе, я сейчас_.

Из-под бронированного панциря, покрывающего уродливую плоть создания, виднеются желтоватые сочленения. Возможно, если прицельно расстреливать их, тварь выйдет из строя быстрее. Это кажется странным – то, что уязвимые места этого жуткого существа, такие заметные, что сразу бросаются в глаза. Обычно в естественной среде обитания слабые стороны не выставляются напоказ. Кроме того, окрас животных функционален; он помогает слиться с местностью. Внешний вид местной фауны противоречит законам природы и всякому здравому смыслу, словно он разработан самым нелогичным творцом во вселенной – человеком.

Джим оббегает существо по большой дуге: оно слишком увлечено Споком и не до конца пришло в себя после воздействия стазиса, это несложно. Тварь по-прежнему предпочитает держаться в отдалении и извергать на своих врагов слизь. Наверно, не так уж голодна. Когда из ее рта появляется очередной ком жутковатой массы, Спок переводит перекрестье прицела на него. Тот застывает в воздухе, меняет траекторию, подтягивается к силовому резаку и улетает обратно, прямо в морду породившему его существа. Создание издает рев, получив порцию собственной разъедающей слизи.

_У Спока гравипушка, охуенно_ , выносит вердикт Джим и, изменив положение тройного прицела, расстреливает желтые выпирающие участки. Костяные наросты, немного напоминающие крабьи клешни, отваливаются, обнажая распухшее тело. Джим пинком проверяет степень готовности твари. _Можно считать, с золотистой корочкой_.

_Что это было_ , спрашивает он чуть позже, кивая в сторону спокова силового резака.

− Кинезис-модуль.

_Очень круто_.

− Действительно.

Они наконец добираются до турболифтов и заходят в один из них. На полу кабины валяется падд, на экране которого высвечивается «Запись завершена. Воспроизвести файл?» Джим выбирает в диалоговом окне «Да». Он и Спок стоят так близко, что почти соприкасаются шлемами. У видеозаписи очень плохое качество; сначала кажется, что это всего лишь белый шум, но вскоре за пеленой помех удается различить движущиеся фигуры.

«Это мятеж, − говорит человек в форме Звездного флота. Запись черно-белая, а его костюм светлый – должно быть, золотой. – Вас будут судить за мятеж».

«Да заставьте вы их прислушаться!..» − камера отдаляется, чтобы показать кричащего. Он одет в темную форму – вероятно, синюю.

«Спокойней, мистер Эванс. Держите его, − к человеку в темном (синем) подступают с обоих боков двое в светлом (золотом). – Согласно статье 54.69 «Уважение флота», я отстраняю старшего помощника Кайла Эванса от должности».

«Обелиск необходимо передать церкви! – орет задержанный старпом; его лицо неразличимо из-за отвратительного качества записи, но Джим совершенно точно знает, что оно искажено яростью – межбровье расчерчивают глубокие морщины, глаза наливаются кровью. – Еретик! Предатель!..»

«Держите его!..» – командует человек в светлом – наверное, это и есть капитан, − но первый офицер вырывается, выхватывает фазер и… запись обрывается.

_Здесь не просто эпидемия вируса, заражающего мертвые клетки_ , произносит Джим то, что Споку, безусловно, и так понятно. Ему просто нужно уложить все это в своей голове. _Это что-то… другое. И что из себя представляет этот Обелиск?_

Панель управления лифтом предлагает им выбор: спуститься вниз, на уровень I, или подняться – на уровень III. Джим припоминает карту: мостик расположен в самом носу корабля, причальная палуба – сверху. Значит, им нужно на уровень III.

− Вероятно, древняя реликвия, − предполагает Спок.

_И она здесь, на промышленном корабле? Это странно_.

Лифт идет наверх подозрительно долго.

− Действительно, − соглашается старпом. – Однако, вполне возможно, что она была обнаружена во время добычи полезных ископаемых из недр планеты.

_То есть, во время разработки Эгиды VII?_

− Именно.

_Еще странно, что ему поклоняется собственная церковь, хотя мы даже ничего о нем не слышали_.

− Полагаю, это тайный культ. Секта.

_И старший помощник капитана «Ишимуры» был сектантом?_

− Да.

_Наверное, он и убил капитана_ , размышляет Джим.

− Вероятность этого составляет шестьдесят пять и двенадцать сотых процентов.

Лифт рывком останавливается, его двери разъезжаются, и Джим видит слабо подсвеченное оранжевым помещение – вытянутое, перетекающее в очередной коридор. Он вглядывается в полутьму в попытке выяснить, не таятся ли там жуткие существа, и в тот момент, когда каждый мускул его тела напряжен, он слышит голос, идущий отовсюду и ниоткуда разом: _Сделай нас единым!_ Его ищущий взгляд выхватывает из сумрака человеческую фигуру, Джим открывает огонь – и немедленно понимает, что стреляет в пустоту.

_Но это… это был человек? Не монстр?_

Спок молчит.

_Ладно, не важно_ , бурчит Джим. Похоже, теперь у него галлюцинации.  
Они покидают лифтовую кабину и придирчиво осматривают помещение. Никого нет − ни живых, ни мертвых. Только в самом начале коридора светится оброненный кем-то падд с записью последних переговоров: «Говорит Темпл. Мостику конец. Не знаю, что сюда пробралось, но не собираюсь дожидаться, пока оно вернется. Я отправляюсь в отсек гидропоники, попробую найти Лизу Петри».

Джим предполагает, что некий Темпл имел счастье познакомиться с тем бронированным чудовищем, которого они прикончили в центральном атриуме. Или есть что-то еще, что-то больше и страшнее?.. Он не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Джим чувствует подозрительное равнодушие, вызванное усталостью и нервным перенапряжением. Ему не нравится это. Слишком не похоже на его обычное состояние, слишком чужеродно.

_Знаешь, возможно, это прозвучит странно, но и нам нужно в отсек гидропоники. Он находится рядом с причальной палубой, оттуда мы сможем добраться до «Геммы»_.

− Да, капитан.

_Спок_.

− Капитан?

_Зови меня Джим_.

− Так точно… Джим.

Они больше не капитан и старший помощник. Они – всего лишь двое попавших в затруднительную ситуацию… на один из кругов космического ада. В аду нет субординации. Просто удивительно, как многое становится неважным, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти. Неважными стали не только звание и полномочия, которые оно дает, − кажется, всякий смысл теряет даже имя Джима, превратившееся вдруг в простой набор звуков, никак особенно к нему не привязанный. Джим застывает, парализованный секундным недоумением, как же непривычно слышится этот набор звуков в исполнении Спока, а после едва не смеется над своими мыслями. Он бы точно рассмеялся где-нибудь в другом месте, в более подходящее время, но «Ишимура» вытягивает из него веселье и ту способность ко всему относиться легко, которую он считал своей визитной карточкой. Этот корабль слишком похож на дурной сон, и Джим меньше всего хотел бы остаться здесь один. Ему хватило тех нескольких минут… получаса? В одиночестве слишком быстро теряется ощущение времени.

_Спок_ , говорит он тихо, втайне надеясь, что тот его не расслышит, _хорошо, что ты здесь_. Эта фраза ужасна, она словно опускает в нем метафорические щиты, раскрывает его, даже не обнажает – раздирает на части, демонстрируя самую сердцевину. Джим не любит, когда кто-то заглядывает в него и видит, что там, внутри, есть кое-что помимо ста тонн самоуверенности. Он не знает, что заставило его сказать подобное, и это его пугает.

Спок коротко кивает в ответ.

Хренов вулканский слух.

*** *** ***

Транспортная станция отсека гидропоники неплохо освещена и выглядит довольно чисто. Даже новая порция жизнерадостных рекламных плакатов не кажется тут чем-то лишним. Джим разглядывает улыбающееся лицо очередной двухмерной девушки, в речевом облаке которой красуется фраза «Все хотят Peng», и продолжает недоумевать, что такое этот «пенг». Наверняка, то ли сода, то ли синтетический наркотик.

У самого края платформы валяется коммуникатор. Спок поднимает его и прослушивает доступную аудиозапись. «Не снимай шлем… Воздух отравлен… − шелестит динамик низким мужским голосом. Рубленные фразы прерываются тяжелыми, болезненными вздохами. – Я видел… Оно огромное… Я заперся на продуктовом складе. Экипаж… который был на палубе… Это они отравляют воздух… Они мутировали. Я видел одного из них, раздувшегося… Это они выделяют яд… Надо избавиться от них, пока еще можем дышать». Джим проверяет индикатор химсостава внешней среды. Красный. Остается лишь в очередной раз порадоваться автономной системе рециркуляции воздуха в костюме и запасному баллону с кислородом на случай большого «ауч».

За очередной дверью с голопанелью – коридор. Посреди него – целое море крови. Рядом темнеет вход в туалет. Джим заглядывает туда и видит тела. Много тел, лежащих в различных позах на грязном, побуревшем от крови кафеле. Поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, Джим заходит внутрь, Спок, излучая недовольство, следует за ним. Тут и там на стенах темнеют надписи с мольбами о помощи и неразборчивые иероглифы, которые наверняка заинтересовали бы Ухуру. В одном из унитазов что-то шуршит. Джим сносит его выстрелом раньше, чем это что-то решает выбраться оттуда на свет.

_Ты говорил, что-то заражает мертвые тела, они мутируют и превращаются в некроморфов_ , он бросает на Спока вопросительный взгляд, _но все эти люди даже после смерти остались людьми… Постой-ка!_ Джим приглядывается и замечает кое-что. Все члены команды «Ишимуры», что обрели вечный покой в богом забытом санузле на окраине космоса, застрелены. Один из трупов все еще прижимает безжизненную руку к залитой кровью шее, содержимое черепной коробки другого разбрызгано по всему полу. _Они пришли сюда и прикончили друг друга, чтобы эти существа до них не добрались!_

− По всей видимости, так и было, − соглашается Спок. – Думаю, нам нечего тут делать.

Они возвращаются в коридор и доходят до самого его конца, где расположен грузовой лифт. На нем они поднимаются вверх. За шелестом подъемного механизма Джиму слышатся голоса, неразборчиво шепчущие что-то, но он решает не придавать этому внимания. Достаточно и того видения на капитанском мостике; если Джим будет сообщать Споку обо всем, что ему померещилось, тот точно решит, что капитан не в себе. Наконец лифт выпускает их в помещение, отделенное от оранжереи прозрачным барьером. Сквозь него можно разглядеть гигантский постер с тошнотворно улыбчивым космическим фермером и какой-то надписью про томаты. Джиму приходит в голову раздраженная мысль о том, что вся эта преувеличенная жизнерадостность ему порядком надоела, но он не успевает довести ее до конца – раздается жуткий звук, немного похожий на тот, какой бывает, когда пар выходит под давлением. Он поднимает оружие, выискивая взглядом все, что может таить в себе угрозу, и в этот момент слышит электронный голос системы внутреннего оповещения: «Включен режим полива». На огурцы, дыни и прочую зелень за стеклом с шипением распыляется вода. Джим вздрагивает и нервно смеется. _Че-о-орт_. Это место сведет с ума кого угодно.

_Напомни мне в следующий раз так не дергаться_ , бормочет он.

− Ваша настороженность логична, − признает его старший помощник.

_А по-моему, у меня невроз. Вот однажды проснусь и найду себя в смирительной рубашке где-нибудь на Титане_ , хмыкает Джим с невеселой усмешкой.

− Ваши опасения беспочвенны. Происходящее отнюдь не является плодом вашего воображения. Оно более чем реально, несмотря на то, что некоторые вещи могут показаться странными, иррациональными и неприемлемыми в большинстве развитых обществ.

_Ха, не говори_. 

Они проходят внутрь оранжереи, минуют самополивающиеся парники и выходят в отсек атмосферного контроля. Там темновато; основным источником света является огромный экран, демонстрирующий состояние воздушной среды корабля. Сейчас он озарен красным: «ОПАСНО ОПАСНО ОПАСНО», − предупреждают огромные буквы. По бокам отсека, словно бледные призраки, светятся небольшие стеклянные парники с повядшими кустами. Это замкнутый круг: в здоровой среде растения выделяют кислород, в зараженной – высыхают. Зато теперь больше не нужно беспокоиться о выживших членах экипажа «Ишимуры». Те, кто еще не погиб и не превратился в жутких монстров, просто задохнутся, если на них нет костюма с собственной вентиляционной системой или хотя бы шлема с подачей кислорода от баллона. Однако, если судить по форме тех, чьи трупы они видели, на этом корабле найдется мало таких, кто постоянно носил скафандр для работы в безвоздушном пространстве. Единицы. Возможно, кто-то из инженеров и работников, занятых на подготовке и переработке руды.

Из отсека атмосферного контроля ведут два выхода: в западную и восточную теплицы соответственно. Джим решает двигаться на запад. В теплице тихо и сумрачно; растительность выглядит немногим лучше, чем там, откуда они только что пришли. Листья кустарников еще не успели потемнеть и пожухнуть, и это вселяет надежду. Должно быть, пока на «Ишимуре» не установилось чрезвычайное положение… когда она еще функционировала в полную силу, а ее сотрудники имели человеческий облик, здесь было очень приятно. Как на Земле. Джим чувствует что-то смутное, неясное… тоску или беспокойство, или напряжение. Что-то не так. Возможно, это связано с зеленоватой взвесью, витающей в воздухе. Целые облака ядовитых микроспор кружат по отсеку, распространяемые чем-то неведомым, но, без сомнения, опасным. Возможно… Возможно, дело в другом. 

_Сейчас_ , шепчет Джим себе под нос, еще не до конца осознавая, что же случится, и слышит вой сирены и перекрывающий его женский голос из системы оповещения: «Обнаружена опасная аномалия. Установлен режим карантина!» _Опять, опять_. Во время прошлого карантина не случилось ничего хорошего. Джим шарит по затемненному помещению, озаряемому всполохами ало-оранжевых аварийных ламп, ищущим взглядом, пытаясь одновременно найти наиболее стратегически выгодное место для отстрела противников и самих противников заодно. Спок занят тем же.

Где-то вдалеке голосит нечто, взбешенное сиренами и вторжением на его территорию. Звук глубокий, гортанный, но будто технический – Джим бы в жизни не подумал, что издавать такой способно что-то живое, если бы собственными глазами не видел, как на него несется, размахивая бритвенно-острыми конечностями и разевая пасть, не меньше восьмидесяти килограммов биомассы. За ней громыхает еще одна такая же тварь. Третья вываливается с противоположной стороны галереи. _Да ва-ашу ж мать!_

Джим стреляет первому из нападающих по нижним конечностям – тот то ли подпрыгивает, то ли его подбрасывает вверх ударной волной. Как бы там ни было, его туловище с ужасными ручищами, похожими на две гигантские секиры из органического материала, валится прямо под ноги Джиму, и тот едва успевает отступить. Единственный плюс в микроскопическом расстоянии до цели – промазать невозможно. Спок отправляет на вечный покой то, что прибежало с другой стороны. Он стреляет хладнокровно, продуманно; никакой беспорядочной пальбы и растраты патронов. Джим даже немного завидует ему: не то, чтобы он был завзятым паникером, но «стрельба по-американски» явно претендует на то, чтобы называться его личным стилем.

На мгновенье становится тихо – так, как только может быть тихо во время карантина. За ревом сирены и собственным учащенным дыханием Джим с трудом разбирает едва слышный звук движения (что-то легкое, компактное) и приглушенную возню.

Он ждет, что оно появится из-за стеклянных кубов с растениями, выйдет, перебирая конечностями…

− Капитан! – Джим вскидывается на голос Спока и наконец замечает то, что, слишком сосредоточенный в своем ожидании, упустил раньше.

Оно передвигается не по полу.

По стенам.

Оно маленькое и похоже издалека на небольшое животное. Только когда оно оказывается в круге света, Джим с ужасом понимает, что когда-то это существо было ребенком. _На «Ишимуре» были дети_. Внутри холодеет – не так, как бывает, если залпом выпить стакан ледяной воды, нет, так, будто проглотил стик для прижигания методом быстрой заморозки, и тот, двигаясь вниз по пищеводу, превращает его ткани в нечто неживое, поросшее инеем.

С истошным визгом, от которого в ушах начинается болезненная пульсация, крохотное, но чудовищное создание выбрасывает из спины три странных отростка, больше напоминающих щупальца. С них срывается нечто… дымящаяся масса. Кислота, возможно. Джим отскакивает, резким движением придает резаку горизонтальное положение и начинает отстреливать щупальца по одному. Это невыносимо трудно, существо крохотное, увертливое и рвется вперед, несмотря на шквальный огонь. Сзади слышится характерный звук – _эти, с лезвиями вместо рук_ , − но, черт возьми, как же не хочется схлопотать едкий плевок в физиономию. 

_Спок?.._

− Продолжайте движ…жение, капитан, − конец фразы перекрывает звук силового резака. Это даже не очередь, это хренова буря. Ручное оружие просто не способно выдавать такое, выплевывать заряды с безумной скоростью на грани реального – подобную мощность могут обеспечить только авиационные пушки с дополнительным охлаждением и двусторонней подачей патронов, управляемые дистанционно.

Джим послушно продолжает движение в противоположную от Спока сторону.  
Выстрелы. Топот. Снова выстрелы. Тихое ворчание. Похоже, откуда-то выбирается еще одно такое же маленькое и ужасно мерзкое существо. Джиму не нравится то, что им со Споком пришлось разделиться, не нравится, что он оставляет его одного, улаживать ситуацию с парой тех затейливых зверушек, но он должен отловить этого ре… эту тварь.

Джим старается вести себя тихо, очень тихо, но, черт побери, каждое движение в этом кошмарном бронированном костюме звучит как хреново землетрясение. Он слышит легкие шажки, слышит возню, слышит, как существо подбирается ближе… _Ну же, детка, давай, возьми меня, если сможешь_. Но тварь все не появляется. Джим не понимает, почему она медлит, не видит ее, и это сводит его с ума – почти так же, как внезапная и совершенно неправильная тишина в другом конце зала, там, где он оставил Спока. _Я знаю, ты здесь, я тебя чувствую_ , беззвучно бормочет он. Палец, придерживающий курок немного притопленным, немеет. Отпустить – невозможно. Погаснет прицел, помещение погрузится во тьму, оно нападет. Берет измором. _Гребаный, мать его, мутировавший стратег_.

Джим медленно и тихо огибает один из поникших кустов. Огромное уродливое растение. Он не силен в ботанике, к тому же, все его психические ресурсы направлены на одно – выследить. Заметить первым. Он, мать его, _должен_ заметить это существо первым. За спиной что-то издает звук на грани слышимости, Джим рывком поворачивает корпус, на сотые доли секунды утрачивая концентрацию в пользу скорости, и это оказывается большой ошибкой. Оно нападает сбоку, из места, попадающего в слепую зону шлема, молниеносно взвивается в воздух, шлепается сверху Джиму на голову (будь оно чуть больше – сломало бы ему шею) и немедленно обвивает ее щупальцами, как осьминог, сжимает в тошнотворных объятиях так, что металл костюма трещит, деформируясь. _Какая дурацкая смерть_ , думает почему-то Джим, хоть сам не верит, что все закончится вот так, ничем и совершенно внезапно. Тварь оторвет ему голову и водрузится на ее место, запустит эти свои отростки, похожие на ленты перекрученного, покрытого сизыми пленками мяса, внутрь его тела, соединится с нервной системой. Джима должно накрыть волной ужаса, он чувствует, что должен паниковать, самое, к черту, время паниковать, но внутри лишь наадреналиненный покой. Он отбрасывает резак, вздергивает руку и со всей силы бьет, как если бы вздумал вмазать себе по лицу. Вместо звучного «бдыщ» только глухое, смазанное «плюм». Заключенный в металлическую перчатку кулак врезается в размягченную плоть. Она не кажется человеческой: мышцы потеряли плотность, как будто разбухли… Их коснулось разложение. Джим переживает секундное облегчение – это могло быть ужасней, будто убиваешь что-то живое, но нет, все… нормально. И наносит еще один удар. Существо сдвигается, и кулак Джима прилетает прямо в защитное стекло его шлема. Треск. Шипение. Вопль твари – попал по щупальцу. Это ее… нервные окончания? Отсекай им конечности… Немного приободренный, Джим вцепляется руками прямо в чертову дрянь, прилепившуюся к его голове (одну ладонь жжет, бля, она же выделяет это едкое дерьмо!), и срывает ее – похоже, прямо с наружным покрытием скафандра, иначе откуда идет жуткий скрипучий звук, как металлом по металлу?.. И тут же раздаются выстрелы. Силовой резак, так похожий на штурмовую винтовку. Спок.

Джим громко дышит через рот и смотрит под ноги. У самых носков его гравиботинок лежит искореженное тельце… чего-то. Создание агрессивно и уродливо сверх меры, но сейчас Джиму все равно жаль его. Должно было быть не так. Все должно было быть иначе.

Левую руку жжет. Джим разглядывает ее с отстраненным интересом исследователя. На вид – ничего особенного, только на металле перчатки остались подозрительные темные разводы. Конечно, нужно промыть ладонь, обработать, забинтовать… Когда-нибудь он, несомненно, сделает все это. Если рука к тому времени не отвалится напрочь.

В крайнем случае, если дело дойдет до ампутации, Джим всегда может подарить свою безвременно утерянную конечность МакКою – может, тот всегда мечтал о собственной коллекции анатомических препаратов?..

Оранжевая лампа по-прежнему мигает, а сирены – воют. Карантин еще не снят. Хреново.

Джим возвращает себе оружие и поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Спока. _А что, если систему заклинило, и замки больше не откроются, даже если мы истребим всех тварей в этом отсеке?_

Спок качает головой, смотря мимо Джима – в дальний темный угол. Он что-то слышит. Или чувствует. Или как это происходит у вулканцев?..

Они ждут, не шевелясь, не издавая ни звука.

Ждать приходится недолго.

Они слышат тяжелую поступь – это что-то гигантское, тяжелое, вероятно, облаченное в непроницаемую броню из хитина с головы до ног. Джим неосознанно сжимает и разжимает пострадавшую кисть, словно опасается, что в какой-то момент она перестанет реагировать на сигналы мозга. Это позволяет немного отвлечься от ожидания − тяжелого, висящего в воздухе, словно огромный кусок руды в зоне без гравитации. Какое дурацкое сравнение.  
Это может быть все, что угодно.

Из темноты выбирается их новый противник – но, к великому облегчению Джима, ничего по-настоящему нового в нем нет. Еще одна громада в панцире, из-под которого виднеются грязно-желтые узлы суставов, существо медлительное и тупое. К несчастью, экипировано оно слишком хорошо, и последовательный отстрел клешней и наростов, похожих на широкие наплечники древних воинов, занимает мучительно много времени. Рука устает держать лазерный резак ровно и начинает мелко подрагивать; устройство не из легких, недаром создано для разработки твердых пород. В какой-то момент Джим ловит себя на том, что его уже тошнит от безостановочной стрельбы и попыток увернуться, и тут же, словно цунами, на него обрушивается волна паники – его действительно тошнит. _О черт_. У него всегда было отличное здоровье, он легко справлялся со всеми нормативами во время обучения в Академии Звездного Флота, без труда выполнял задания в условиях, приближенных к реальным… Да он о том, что такое «морская болезнь», знает лишь понаслышке! А теперь его тошнит. Когда он должен быть собран и…

Гигантская туша краба-переростка падает на пол со звуком, наводящим на мысли о столкновении астероидов. Равнодушный голос системы оповещения провозглашает, что карантин снят.

Джим нагибается, упираясь ладонями в колени, свешивает голову.

− Капитан? – в голосе Спока ему мерещится тревога. В ушах шумит – как ветер в листве или настоящий земной дождь. – Джим?

_Подожд..ди. Щас. Мне как-то… нехорошо_.

Джим дышит и не может надышаться. Воздух будто застревает в диафрагме.

Спок помогает ему разогнуться.

− Шлем разгерметизирован, − констатирует он, внимательно смотря на Джима.

Джим запоздало проверяет показатели состава воздуха внутри костюма. Цифры пугают даже на вид − такие же предупреждающе-красные, как и индикатор внешней среды. Похоже, Джим надышался какой-то дрянью, которая летает тут, и у него хренова интоксикация. Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо.

Теперь ему кажется, будто он чувствует посторонние запахи: от усеивающих пол туш некроморфов тянет паленой плотью и разложением; зеленая органическая взвесь, облака которой курсируют по отсеку, пахнет болотом и больницей. Это, конечно, игра джимова воображения – система вентиляции его костюма все еще включена, фильтры шумят в безуспешной попытке очистить отравленный воздух, шлем поврежден недостаточно сильно для открытого контакта с внешней средой… Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он чувствует все эти омерзительные запахи, и они лишь усугубляют тошноту.  
 _И что теперь_ , устало интересуется Джим.

− Необходимо срочно покинуть помещение или устранить источник заражения и перезапустить устройство по очистке воздуха.

_Нет, не это. Скажи, как ты обычно говорит. Вероятность того, что я выживу, составляет…_

Ему кажется, что Спок смотрит на него шокировано, но, возможно, это стекло на забрале его шлема бликует.

− Вы выживете, капитан… Джим. Какие будут указания?

_Хе_ , Джиму нечего терять. В таком состоянии он не уйдет далеко, а ведь вся палуба гидропоники может быть заражена. Может, ядовитая зелень расползется и дальше. Выход только один – найти и уничтожить… Вот только что нужно искать? _Устраним источник. Пойдем туда, где концентрация токсичного вещества максимальная. Можешь определить, что это?_

− Отрицательно. Без дополнительного оборудования…

_Да, я понял. Какова его природа? Растительная?_

− Сомнительно.

_Похоже на споры. Или на такую штуку внутри цветов…_

− Пыльцу. Тем не менее, ответ отрицательный.

Они минуют грузовой лифт.

_Наверх?_

− Возможно. Сначала обследуем данное помещение.

Внутри теплицы обнаруживается несколько потайных комнаток-аппаратных, двери в которые не так-то просто сразу разглядеть. В этих небольших чуланах размещаются компьютеры, управляющие системой полива. Когда Джим и Спок заходят в первую из аппаратных, их удивлению нет предела. Воздух в помещении мутно-зеленый от вредных примесей, показатели на приборе, определяющем качество внешней среды, совершенно безумные. Нет никаких сомнений – очаг здесь. Джим оглядывается, но не находит ничего, что способно было бы распространять биологическую угрозу. Он ожидал увидеть стены, обросшие чем-то органическим, движущимся, выдыхающим ядовитые испарения, или какие-нибудь дьявольские коконы, исторгающие из своего нутра мириады смертельно опасных спор – все что угодно, но только не гребаное… ничего. Растерянный, он открывает рот, чтобы поделиться своим недоумением со старшим помощником, когда его слух наконец улавливает нечто, вызывающее смутное беспокойство. Это не скрежет кошмарных конечностей-клинков по металлу и не громоподобная поступь. Это… дыхание. Словно совсем рядом находится кто-то, изнуренный тяжелый болезнью, чьи легкие снова и снова заставляет работать аппарат искусственной вентиляции.

_Ты… слышишь_ , выговаривает Джим одними губами.

Спок сдержанно кивает.

Что ж, хотя бы на этот раз это не галлюцинация.

Они синхронно шагают вперед, держа оружие на изготовку. В блекло-зеленом тумане, наполняющем помещение, почти ничего не видно. Искусственный интеллект костюма отдает команду на подключение запасного кислородного баллона, но Джим не чувствует особенных изменений в своем состоянии, которое точнее всего характеризуется фразой «не фонтан». В горле стоит ком, рот наполняет густая слюна, имеющая неестественный привкус – машинного масла или растворителя.

Сквозь висящую в воздухе взвесь Джим с трудом различает коленопреклоненный силуэт, пугающе похожий на человеческий. Происходи это все в старинном двухмерном фильме, Джим должен был крикнуть _Эй! _или_ Выходи с поднятыми руками_, а странное создание, прежде сохранявшее неподвижность, − сорваться с места и напасть на него.

Вот поэтому-то лучше сохранять молчание.

Джим посылает Споку взгляд «прикрой меня» и медленно подбирается в согбенной фигуре. С ее стороны − ни движения, ни звука кроме тяжелого дыхания. Сам Джим перестает дышать от напряжения. Наконец он подбирается достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть замершее в нелепой позе существо. Оно – как, видимо, и все ужасающее и смертоносное на «Ишимуре» − когда-то было членом экипажа, но, в отличие от многих своих собратьев, не подверглось радикальным изменениям после инфицирования. По крайней мере, строение тела и пропорции остались человеческими. Кожа изменила оттенок, стала землистой, зеленоватой. Мышцы усохли. Сзади, на спине несчастного, выросло что-то вроде гигантского кочана брокколи… Джим не сразу опознал в этом гипертрофированные легкие, выпущенные наружу, как после дикой скандинавской пытки. Каждый раз, раздуваясь и сокращаясь, орган выпускает наружу зеленую дрянь, много зеленой дряни, плавающую в воздухе, словно фитопланктон в стоячей воде.

Джим стреляет. В его состоянии меткость оставляет желать лучшего, но создание даже не предпринимает попыток защититься, только издает жалкий скулящий звук, прежде чем рухнуть навзничь.

_Это я угадал_ , бормочет Джим себе под нос, _и личинка, и что-то дышащее_.

Ноги тяжелеют, костюм становится неподъемным, спина покрывается ледяной испариной.

Спок поглядывает на него вопросительно, но молчит. Джиму очень хочется, чтобы он сказал что-то, чтобы он просто заговорил, но сам не находит сил начать диалог первым. Навязчиво хочется сесть, привалиться спиной к чему-нибудь и закрыть глаза.

Воздух не становится чище. Возможно, стоит запустить продув вентиляционной системы. Возможно, где-то еще затаилось вот такое человекоподобное нечто и выпускает, выпускает из себя все новую и новую отраву.

Кажется, Джиму все равно. Он просто задолбался.

_Знаешь что?_

Спок вздергивает голову. Нет, ну какие чудн _ы_ е брови. И это еще ушей не видно…

_Давай ты оставишь меня здесь, а?_

− Джим?

_Я отдам тебе пушку. Я бы еще и запасной кислород отдал, но чертова система уже присосалась к нему. Машины вообще тупые. Не быть им умнее людей, чтобы так не говорили, не. Хрень все это. И стазис я тоже отдам. У меня еще одна батарея осталась. Понимаешь… Я понимаю… Да и ты понимаешь, да?.. В общем, я отдам и останусь здесь. Потому что я больше не могу. У меня нет сил. А ты должен добраться до наших. Будешь капитаном. Капитан Спок… типа того. Вот_.

− Нет.

_Что?_

Джиму кажется, что это он что-то не расслышал из-за шума в ушах. И такое бывает, если у тебя в голове сломанное радио или чертов косой ливень. Шум то нарастает, то затихает.

− Ответ отрицательный.

_Это нелогично_ , бурчит Джим.

− Только это логично, − настаивает Спок.

Джим хочет улыбнуться, хочет сказать, как он рад, что его не бросят здесь, хотя надо бы, потому что у них совсем нет времени ждать, когда ему станет лучше, когда шум в ушах сойдет на нет, промедление смерти подобно… У него столько мыслей, но им так и не суждено быть озвученными − по внутренностям прокатывается спазм. Джим в ужасе отстегивает шлем, и делает это как нельзя вовремя. Его начинает выворачивать наизнанку.

Когда приступ тошноты заканчивается, Джим просто не может сдвинуться с места. Колени дрожат. _Гадство_ , шипит он с дурацкими мультяшными интонациями. Споку приходится взять его за руку, как девчонку.

− Тяжелое отравление нейролептиками, − диагностирует он, даже не смотря на своего бледного как полотно капитана, и тащит его за собой сквозь сумрачную оранжерею. − Нам нужно идти.

Джим сплевывает. Дождь где-то на окраине его сознания начинается с новой силой. _Отстойная погода для прогулок за ручку_.

Спок волочет его в отсек атмосферного контроля. Спок колдует над консолью, пока экран не окрашивает приятно-зеленым цветом. Что-то там заменено, что-то там запущено, спустя н-ное количество времени воздух будет пригодным для дыхания. Джим старается не думать, сколько ядовитого дерьма он уже успел втянуть в себя. Не думать об этом не получается. Он изо всех сил пытается игнорировать откровенно панические мысли, пока Спок правильно, как хренов диктор федерального канала, выговаривает бесконечное множество слов. Уйму слов. Океан слов. Джим почти не слышит их, он почему-то не может сконцентрироваться, собрать себя в кучу, мозги соображают не лучше подтаявшего мороженого. Спок болтает что-то про комнату без вентиляции, про безопасное место, про «от получасаса до двух часов», и Джим кивает, чтобы поддержать видимость двусторонней коммуникации. Иногда, правда, получается невпопад. Потом его ведут… куда-то. Джим думает про клубы, в которых подмешивают наркоту в алкоголь, и про то, что трипы еще никогда не были такими реалистичными. Потом Джим внезапно натыкается на стол, заваленный журналами с порнокартинками.

_Пенг_ , фыркает он, собираясь рассмеяться, но горло отчего-то дерет нещадно, и в последний момент он передумывает. У стола стоит крутящееся кресло, и Джим пытается опуститься в него, но это не так-то просто. Совсем не просто. Совсем… Джим решает, что под столом безопасней. Его личное, мать его, бомбоубежище на случай галактической войны. Он будет тут жить. Разведет сад… сад… В голове вяло шевелятся воспоминания о почерневших кустарниках. Никаких садов.

_Спок_ , зовет он, _Спок, черт бы тебя побрал, что за хрень с нашими растениями, ты плохо за ними следил? Или я плохо за ними следил? Я… да, я могу. А ты клевый_.

− Джим, вам нужен отдых. Примите горизонтальное положение и…

_Почему меня никто не слушает? Никто. Даже ты. Спок, ты меня слушаешь?_

− Да, Джим.

_Спок?_

− Джим?

_Ты где? Я тебя не вижу_.

Спок оказывается рядом. В бомбоубежище. Джим ложится на пол и кладет голову ему… куда бы то ни было. В этих дебильных костюмах так сразу и не определишь.

Наверно, это все же живот.

_Знаешь_ , продолжает говорить Джим – ему кажется, что, если он наконец заткнется, и наступит тишина, случится что-то непоправимое, − _все вокруг говорят как-то… нормально. А я будто варюсь в своей башке. Не сейчас, в смысле, вообще. Словно это не по-настоящему. Словно я все выдумал. Вот, к примеру, откуда мне знать, что ты существуешь, что ты точно тут? Может, это даже и не ты. Может, тебя нет. Спок, ты есть?_

− Определенно, я существую, − голос Спока звучит достаточно уверенно. По крайней мере, он знает, что он – есть.

Теперь Джим думает, что, возможно, это его самого нет, или он совсем не тот, кем себя считает.

_Хорошо_ , медленно кивает он, чувствуя себя разбитым и ужасно измученным, _ты еще будешь существовать, если я ненадолго..?_

Веки Джима опускаются прежде, чем он успевает закончить. Это Спок. Конечно же, он будет.

*** *** ***

На мостике царила очень вдохновляющая атмосфера. Все были свежие, улыбчивые, подтянутые, в новой форме. Просто праздник какой-то.

Он тоже надел новую форму, а еще выспался и даже не квасил накануне ради торжественного случая. Улыбался всем сдержанно и с собственным достоинством. Получалось, конечно, все равно ослепительно, но он держался как мог. Он же, мать его, теперь капитан, а это значит – немножко царь и немножко бог. Так, самую малость.

− Маневровые двигатели, импульсные ускорители к пуску готовы, − отчитался Сулу.

− Системы вооружения и щиты в ждущем режиме, − а это радостный Чехов.  
Русско-японская коалиция, ничего не изменилось.

− Диспетчеры дока готовы, капитан, − Ухура не выглядела особенно сияющей.

− Боунс!.. – он уставил взгляд в напряженную спину МакКоя. Какие черти принесли доктора на палубу перед отлетом, он не подозревал. – Пристегнись. Скотти, как там у нас?

− Дилитиевые камеры на максимуме, кап’тан, − механик отозвался по громкой связи так оперативно, будто только и ждал вопроса, и тут же рявкнул – вроде как в сторону, но динамик все равно уловил, − а ну скройся!..

Ему не было дела до разборок в машинном отделении. Он ждал. Вот сейчас, с минуты на минуту, должна была отъехать блестящая дверь турболифта, и из-за нее появился бы его первый офицер с извечно заложенными за спину руками. Шагнул бы на палубу, посмотрел на него так, что всем бы стало понятно – он улыбался, но не губами, а где-то там, в своей вулканской душе, спросил бы: «Разрешите на борт?»

Он ждет. Время до отлета утекает с немыслимой скоростью. Внутри уже бьется «пора-пора-пора». Диспетчерская выходит на связь, обеспокоенная промедлением.

Он давит в себе что-то, до боли похожее на отчаяние, и продолжает ждать, но из турболифта так никто и не появляется.


End file.
